<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Quite Like You by flxwershxp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859603">No One Quite Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxwershxp/pseuds/flxwershxp'>flxwershxp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bookshop Owner Lee Jihoon | Woozi, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tattoo Artist Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Tattoos, it's cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxwershxp/pseuds/flxwershxp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon had never thought about having a tattoo in his life, quite happily going along in life with his quiet bookshop. But when Seokmin pays a visit to borrow a book he decides that he wants to get one. The catch is Seokmin never mentioned that his friend Soonyoung was Jihoon's Prince Charming, just like in the books.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the sections he could be in right now, Jihoon didn't expect to find himself in the art section. As a bookshop owner, he obviously saw many genres of books, checked out many genres and he even enjoyed some genres that he wouldn't think he'd enjoy. He owned a small bookshop, but he called classed it as a library as well since people could come in, check out books and bring them back in the time limit and take another one. Jihoon had even set up some places for people to sit and read all day long if they didn't want to take books home, and they could also buy them. Jihoon hadn't expected his librarian/bookshop owner life to go too well and he convinced himself that he'd be having to put the building back up to let a few months afterwards but that wasn't the case. People seemed to love the small, cosy feel of the shop and he even had a lot of books selling, and even books donated so it was easier on him. Also the local college students would come in on the weekends to volunteer so their resume's could show they've had some community involvement.</p>
<p>The shop was located in a somewhat secluded area of the town. It was a pleasing area however. It was exceptional for those who wanted an aesthetically pleasing picture for their social media, or even just to take a casual and quiet stroll. It was a beautiful place and therefore Jihoon always made sure his library looked up to par with the rest of the area. He had flower pots outside, both on the ground and hanging around the windows. He even had string lights across the top just to make it look prettier, especially since the doorway was decorated with an arch of flowers outside. The inside was organised and Jihoon prided himself in his organisation skills. He had chalkboard signs indicated where things were placed since he knew many people didn't like asking so there wasn't any disturbance. </p>
<p>Jihoon just loved his little shop. Jihoon liked how he had his own space for his own books and his own interests without anyone to annoy him, which would probably happen if he had a bookshop in the middle of the busy town. The shops around where he had set up the bookshop was near a small cafe and also a tattoo parlour. His best friend, Jeonghan owned the cafe, and he didn't know anything about the tattoo parlour. He never really associated himself with the artists there and he honestly had never seen them leave or enter. It was mysterious but Jihoon wouldn't think too much about it because he would never get a tattoo, mark his words. </p>
<p>So, he didn't know why his mind went straight to getting a tattoo as he looked at the art books. There were books about tattoos and how they're done, what to do for aftercare and Jihoon somehow found it enticing. He didn't know when he had grabbed the book from the shelf but now it was in his hands and he was flicking through the pages. He had to admit that the artistry of tattoos was beautiful. The way they looked so effortlessly appealing on skin, and all different types including black and white, coloured, there was even some glow in the dark ones. The most popular seemed to be flowers but Jihoon didn't think he'd ever want a flower tattoo. He really liked vines though, he had fake vines at his home to give it some decoration and he though those with butterflies would look nice. He didn't really have any meanings, or what they meant in general but he didn't have to worry about it.</p>
<p>"Hi." Jihoon looked towards the owner of the voice. He gave one of his signature smiles, dimples showing as his lips turned up into a warm curve. The owner of the voice gave an even bigger smile in return and Jihoon was glad that he was able to make the customer comfortable. </p>
<p>"Hi, welcome." Jihoon greeted with a small bow of his head. He instinctively closed the book in his hands, turning to fully face the customer. He didn't have time to read when he had to make sure his bookshop was fuctioning just as it should. "Can I help you?"</p>
<p>"I'm hoping so. I wanted to know whether you had a specific book." Jihoon nodded. He didn't place the book down, just tucking it under his arm. </p>
<p>"Okay, follow me and we can see if it's here." Jihoon got straight to work, starting to walk and motioning for the customer to follow after him. It was a quiet walk, quick but comfortable and Jihoon was always someone who could naturally make people feel welcome. It was something people always stated as his best trait and he'd take it. Jihoon had always been someone who would never treat people the way he was treated as he grew up. </p>
<p>His family were great and he loved them to pieces and they loved him for who he was and never saw Jihoon as any different. He was Jihoon to them, the bubbly, kind and easy to get along with Jihoon. He also had a few friends, ones that had stuck by him for years and he'd never be able to let them go, not even if he needed to. He didn't need to though, they were the best people you could ever meet. But he did face problems in school life, people would often take advantage of him for being the kind person he was. People were often mean to him but as soon as he was able to leave school for college he went to one that he knew no one else would go to.</p>
<p>He was a lot happier now though, he knew that he was better than those people who set out to make him feel bad for just being him. Jihoon couldn't help being kind, it was just natural. He'd rather be kind and have a community around him that was overly positive than be one of the mean ones.</p>
<p>Jihoon made his way behind the front desk, taking a seat on the chair. He motioned for the other to take a seat as well. Jihoon had set up the chair at the front for those who may not want to stand for too long. Also he had some elderly customers that he didn't want to get hurt by standing for long periods of time, especially if he couldn't find a specific novel they were looking for and Jihoon would do anything to help his customers, that even meant ordering in the books that people wanted. Of course, he didn't have the means to fund everyone's books so he brought them and had the money in return, and then when the book arrived it was all theirs to keep until they wanted to either pass it down, or donate it back to the shop. "Okay... What book are you looking for?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I can't actually remember the name but it's a tattoo book." Jihoon hummed in response. That was coincidental considering he had been thinking about tattoos as the customer had come up to him. "It's okay if you don't have it, I can always look online. I honestly should've done that first instead of giving you the trouble."</p>
<p>"No. It's okay." Jihoon shook his head. "That's what I work here for. It's no trouble and I'm not too busy right now anyways." He chuckled. "Do you have a description of the book by any chance? We may be able to identify it by the cover."</p>
<p>"I haven't seen it in my life." The customer smiled. "Apparently there's a tiger on the front cover though." Jihoon nodded and started typing and scrolling. The customer seemed to get a little fidgety, looking anywhere around the space they were sat, knee bouncing in it's place. </p>
<p>Jihoon decided that maybe it was a good idea to spark up a conversation. He always aimed for his customer's to have a positive experience when they came to the shop so that's what he had to do. "Are you a tattoo artist?" </p>
<p>"Ah, no." The customer shook his head with a laugh. The customer seemed to relax at the conversation starter. </p>
<p>"Are you thinking of getting one?" He asked. "Although, I think if you were planning on getting a tattoo looking for inspiration on the internet would be a place to start, not finding a book."</p>
<p>"You're right." The customer nodded. "Unfortunately... or fortunately, I'm not planning on getting one. My friend works at the tattoo parlour and he wanted this book to help with inspiration and designs. I think he wants it solely for the tiger on the front but he insists that it's for business. I don't like needles so I'm not getting a tattoo for a long time, although my friend has tried to convince me to get one." </p>
<p>"I see. Does anyone even work in the tattoo parlour or even go there? I never see anyone go in or out." Jihoon rested his chin on one of his hands as he scrolled. It was a process to find this book since there were many books underneath the subject of tattooing but he was determined to find it. He wouldn't let this customer leave empty handed and disappointed. </p>
<p>"You make it sound cursed." The customer chuckled, seeming to become more and more comfortable with him. "My friend doesn't own the place, he just works there and he's there pretty much most of the time. He's always working on new designs and he's pretty popular with the clients. Even I can admit that his designs are really fascinating, and I don't even want a tattoo." </p>
<p>"So he has you running around trying to find this book?" Jihoon raised a brow. </p>
<p>"He has a client right now. He actually was going to come here himself but his work hs a lot more important to him than a book." Then the customer panicked, shaking his head and running a hand over his face. "Not to offend you! I actually think you have a nice little place here. A bookshop goes well in this area, it fits surprisingly well alongside the parlour and the cafe."</p>
<p>"None taken." Jihoon announced but also pointed towards the other. "But also, not to be annoying... This is a library, not a playground, so indoor voices." </p>
<p>"Sorry." The customer looked down in embarrassment. "There's not rules on a specific volume at the parlour so I'm used to the talking." Jihoon understood that. Normally people could go around freely and talk but it was different in his bookshop because he knew how annoying it could be when you're trying to read and someone is shouting at the top of their lungs. He wasn't afraid to tell anyone disrespecting the customers to leave. His shop was a safe space, some customers didn't like to read at home or simply couldn't so Jihoon had always tried his best to provide a quiet space for people to come a read, to escape to another world. </p>
<p>"Hey, no worries." Jihoon smiled. "I was just teasing you anyway." The customer nodded in return. "Aha. Here we go, do you think this is the one?" He pointed to the screen and the customer looked up. </p>
<p>"I think so." He smiled. "Wow, I'm surprised you were able to find it." <br/>
<br/>
“It didn’t take too long.” Jihoon chuckled. “I think we actually have this one here. We have so many books sometimes I forget we have them but if you come with me we can have a look.”</p>
<p>”Thank you.” The customer nodded, standing from where he was seated and following Jihoon yet again to where he was headed. Jihoon went through the books, losing hope at one point until he found the book. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Here we are. The book with the tiger on the front.” He waved it in the air and the customer chuckled. He really liked Jihoon, he was so easy to get along with and he regretted not checking out the bookshop sooner. “The books can be borrowed for two weeks but if you want to renew it then feel free to just come back and ask.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>This particular book hadn’t been borrowed before so Jihoon had to attach a list to the first page of it. He stamped the date onto one side and grabbed a pen for the other. “Can I have your name?” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m Seokmin, Lee Seokmin... If you needed my full name.” Jihoon wrote it down with a smile playing on his lips. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, Lee Seokmin. Here’s the book and I guess I’ll see you back in two weeks time.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Thanks...” Seokmin looked towards the badge on Jihoon’s shirt. “...Jihoon?” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Ah, yes.” Jihoon nodded. “My name’s Jihoon, I probably should’ve introduced myself better.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“No. You’re okay.” Seokmin dismissed. “Anyway, I should probably get going, my friend is going to be wondering where I am.” Jihoon passed the book to Seokmin, making sure he knew when he had to bring it back or renew it and Seokmin nodded. "Hopefully I'll see you around, Jihoon. Everyone around here is nice, if you ever want to come into the parlour for a chat feel free."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Jihoon smiled and he thought that was that. He really didn't think his brain would work before his rational thought process did. "Wait." He held out his arm as if he was about to stop Seokmin leaving. "This friend of yours. Are his tattoos any good? Is it worth it to go there?" </p>
<p>"Although I don't personally want any tattoos, Soonyoung is very talented. He can do pretty much anything and make it look amazing. He does a lot of cover ups too."</p>
<p>"Cover ups?" Jihoon raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"You know, when someone has a drunk night out they might get a meaningless tattoo by an artist who didn't take their time and made it look awful. Soonyoung covers them up with amazing pieces that are actually thought out. He takes his time whilst also keeping it reasonable." Seokmin explained and then it all made sense to the older. He thought that maybe he sounded really stupid by not knowing anything about the tattoo industry but he'd never in his life been this interested before. "Are you thinking of getting one?"</p>
<p>"I've never wanted one and I don't think I ever would." Jihoon admitted. "I've never been interested in them either, so I don't know why I suddenly am." Jihoon leaned against the front desk. This conversation with Seokmin was lasting longer than he thought and it was very easy to get along with the other. </p>
<p>"Well, some people just get really small tattoos. Ones that mean something but they don't want a huge one." Jihoon nodded. "My boyfriend is completely different though. If I ever got one I'd want one one small and one that was done within a few minutes. Jisoo has quite a lot. Here, I can show you." Seokmin pulled out his phone and Jihoon was going to say that it was okay and he didn't have to show him, but Seokmin beat him to it. "These are just the ones on his arms."</p>
<p>"Wow." Jihoon leaned closer to look. "They're beautifully done." Seokmin's boyfriend, who he assumed was called Jisoo considering that's the name Seokmin mentioned, he had designs going up his arms, many places were still blank but the pieces already there were incredible. </p>
<p>"He's working on it. He really wants to cover up the spaces, but it takes time." Jihoon nodded with a hum. "They're all done by Soonyoung." Seokmin added. "Jisoo doesn't have as many tattoos as Soonyoung though. Honestly, he's incredible at what he does. He's popular though, as I said, so trying to get an appointment with him is difficult. If you ever wanted to get one I could speak to him though. We're best friends so he'll listen to me."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Seokmin." Jihoon smiled, leaning away. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I ever want a tattoo." He let out a small sigh afterwards. </p>
<p>Seokmin nodded his head in agreement. "We're the same on that." He smiled, before placing the tattoo book under his arm. "I should get going now, but it was nice to meet you. Jisoo likes reading, I'll tell him to come here." </p>
<p>"Thank you." Jihoon always found it heartwarming when people recommended his bookshop. It felt like all his hard work had paid off and that always made him love his little bookshop even more. "See you around?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, see you around." Seokmin beamed before walking out the arch and down the pathway, probably towards the tattoo parlour. Jihoon smiled to himself. He'd never really taken the time to get to know the neighbours besides Jeonghan because he knew him. He'd always believed that the tattoo artists were intimidating and would make fun of his bookshop but Seokmin was kind enough so he was hoping that the other's were too. He didn't think Seokmin worked there though, maybe he just did a few odd jobs for the artists when they were busy, like today.</p>
<p>He ended up shutting the bookshop a few hours later. He had left it open a little longer than usual because one of the local college students only had a few pages of a book left to read. It had all been worth it when the student had gasped at the ending twist and started asking Jihoon if he had read it. When Jihoon said he had, the student started talking about the ending until they had parted ways by the cafe. Jihoon loved seeing how much a book could get people talking, how it was so interesting to talk about. </p>
<p>"Seems like you were having a nice conversation." Jeonghan placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. </p>
<p>"I kept the shop open so they could finish the book. They didn't expect the twist." Jihoon chuckled. Jeonghan led them into the cafe, locking the door behind them since the cafe was officially closed for the night. Jeonghan even had an open and close indicator on his window. Sometimes people would see him and Jihoon having a late night coffee and snack and think it was open. Jeonghan was there to make sure they knew it was closed and they should come back the next day if they were desperate for a coffee. "How was it?"</p>
<p>"Good." Jeonghan muttered as he made them both a coffee and placed two small cakes on two plates. "Here, eat something." He pushed one of the plates towards the other. "Oh, I also got an order for a cake. Someone has an anniversary or something and wanted me to make a cake."</p>
<p>"That's exciting." Jihoon took a sip of his coffee, whining when he burnt his tongue, trying to ease the sting with a slice of cake.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I had someone ask for a job. Honestly, I need the extra help to be honest. His name is Seungkwan and he is very enthusiastic about the cafe."</p>
<p>"Hey, that's a good thing." Jihoon stated and Jeonghan nodded. "I had one of the people at the tattoo parlour come in." </p>
<p>Jeonghan's eyes widened. "You're kidding." No one really saw the tattoo parlour employees leave or enter and they'd never interacted before, so this was very sudden news to Jeonghan. "Are they covered in tattoos? Tell me. I don't see anyone from in there to the point I thought it was abandoned." </p>
<p>"Well, I don't think he worked there and he wasn't covered in tattoos." Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Seokmin said he didn't really want a tattoo, but he showed me his boyfriend's tattoos and I must say, they're talented people... Whoever they may be." </p>
<p>"You've never been into tattoos before." Jeonghan leant back in his chair, making himself comfortable. Jihoon knew that this conversation would happen.</p>
<p>"I know. I don't want one... ever." Jihoon took a bite of cake again and it all went quiet. Sighing out he looked towards Jeonghan. "Should I get a tattoo?"</p>
<p>Jeonghan snorted. "Seconds ago the thought of getting a tattoo gave you shivers, now you want one." Jihoon looked away but looked back with a glare. "Honestly, Hoon, I can't make that decision for you. It's permanent, you know. I can't tell you what to do with your own body, this is something you have to think through and decide for yourself. However, I do believe that tattoos would suit you." </p>
<p>"Really?" Jihoon perked up and Jeonghan nodded. </p>
<p>"Especially small ones. I could absolutely see you getting the most aesthetic tattoos you could possibly get." Jihoon smiled at the joking manner. Okay, maybe he liked to make sure everything about him was aesthetically pleasing but it was fun that way. It was just who he was. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows when honestly it wasn't necessary, but it made Jihoon laugh.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Jihoon shrugged. "What are you thinking about?" </p>
<p>Jeonghan just smiled, grabbing Jihoon's hand and pulling him up. "Come on!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeonghan, I feel like this is a bad idea." Jihoon whined. Jeonghan had made him sit beside him on his bed since the older had casually invited himself over so they talk about tattoo business. "Honestly, like... I have never thought about having one until now."</p>
<p>"There's a first time for everything, Jihoonie." Jeonghan muttered as he scrolled through Jihoon's laptop. "These are actually really pretty. Look at this one!" Jeonghan turned the screen for Jihoon to look at and he couldn't lie and say it was horrible because it was very beautiful. However, the picture was of someone who had a sleeve and Jihoon didn't think he was ready for that just yet. "Wow, these are really good. I kind of want one too now. Cheol is always on about me taking a trip with him to that tattoo parlour he goes to so we can get matching ones but, like you, I've never wanted one but they look so cool." </p>
<p>"You know what would look cool on you?" Jihoon had to change the seriousness to a joking one because he still was having doubts and at this point it was starting to stress him out. Jeonghan looked at him and Jihoon smirked. "A snake."</p>
<p>"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jeonghan threw a cushion at the other and Jihoon caught it before it could collide with his face. "I'm not a snake."</p>
<p>"Yoon Jeonghan!" Jihoon gave a look towards him. "Remember school? You'd talk shit about anyone and everyone and then make them feel welcome. If that's not snake behaviour than I don't know what is." </p>
<p>"Okay, but snakes are really cool too, so maybe you're onto something." Jeonghan pointed and that wasn't what Jihoon was expecting because it was meant to be a joke. "Ji, I've changed my mind. You should get one. These are amazing. God, these are so cool, I want one."</p>
<p>"Then get one, then I won't have to." Jihoon suggested but Jeonghan saw right through him. </p>
<p>"I know you. That means I know when you truly want something and I know you truly want a tattoo, you're just holding back." Jihoon hated that Jeonghan was always right and he hated how Jeonghan himself knew that he was right because he loved to make it known. "If you really don't want one then don't force yourself to but you've never shown an interest which shows to me that deep down you do actually want a tattoo."</p>
<p>"But what if the people at the tattoo parlour aren't actually good and Seokmin showed me a picture he found on the internet." Jihoon whined. "You can't just trust a random stranger and his boyfriend's arms through a phone screen."</p>
<p>"Let's see if they have a website." Jeonghan typed in the name of the parlour and the first result was their website. "They have one." Jeonghan clapped, clicking on the link. Jeonghan was going through the website as Jihoon basically looked over his shoulder the whole time. Jihoon wished he could say that the parlour wasn't worth it because in all honesty he never thought he'd even consider having a tattoo and he was looking for a reason to postpone it, but the website only made it clear that he wanted one more than anything. The designs were incredible, they did colours and black and white, and they even did so many designs. "Jihoon, I'm not being funny but these are so fucking insane, you should totally go there and get one."</p>
<p>"They are cool, I guess." He shrugged. Guessing was an understatement. These tattoos were out of this world, he didn't even need to consider it anymore because he knew he wanted one. "I wouldn't know what to get though."</p>
<p>"Well, something that means something is what most people go for." Jeonghan spoke. Jihoon thought that the other knew a lot about tattoos for not having any but it was probably because Seungcheol had them. "Cheol has one that represents our first date."</p>
<p>"What if you broke up though?" Jihoon asked, and he didn't mean that in a horrible way. He was just curious because he'd seen many stories of people getting their significant other's name tattooed on them to then break up with them months later. </p>
<p>"I don't think that's happening for a while. If it does then he better keep it so he knows that he missed out on having the best boyfriend in the world." Jihoon scoffed, but pointed at the screen. </p>
<p>"I like the butterflies." He whispered, something about speaking about meanings made him feel slightly vulnerable but he trusted Jeonghan with his life. "They remind me of the first time I realised who I was and what I wanted from life." Jeonghan nodded. "I think they're beautiful and they're all so unique." </p>
<p>"That sounds so pretty, Hoonie." Jeonghan smiled and that made Jihoon want one even more, because it did sound pretty and he knew it would look great on him and he loved butterflies. "Where would I get it though? I don't want it anywhere that it can be seen. I want it to be my tattoo, if that makes sense."</p>
<p>"It makes sense." Jeonghan smiled and then he gave Jihoon a mischevious glance. "You should get one on your ass."</p>
<p>"No! Absolutely not!" Jihoon almost sqwarked. "Do people even get tattoos there?" Jihoon had to place the back of his palms to his cheeks because he was heating up, this wasn't a topic of conversation he ever thought he'd have. </p>
<p>"Uhhh, yeah." Jeonghan looked like he was thinking and Jihoon didn't trust that at all. "I'm pretty sure people do, maybe like flowers or patterns."</p>
<p>Jihoon groaned. "I am not getting a tattoo there. That would probably hurt and I don't want the tattoo artist tattooing there thank you very much." Jeonghan chuckled but nodded. </p>
<p>"We can book you an appointment or something and I'm sure you'll be able to discuss it." Jeonghan suggested and Jihoon nodded, helping Jeonghan fill in all the necessary fields of information so he could get an appointment. "Okay, so your appointment is next week. That's a whole week to discuss it and maybe have an idea of what you'd like but they said here that if you don't know what you'd like that artists will create a design for you from scratch." </p>
<p>"Sounds nervewracking." Jihoon sighed. He was having second thoughts but it was free to book an appointment so he's sure that if he decided against getting one in the end it would be okay. He had a whole week to decide and an appoinment that may help him give a finalised decision. "I guess we'll wait and see." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later, after he had finished his work at the bookshop and had closed it for the night, he had made his way to the tatoo parlour. He didn't think he'd be going in there ever but here he was, walking into an empty room. It was furnished nicely, had plants and neon signs around, a slick black sofa with matching chairs in the centre. There was even some designs decorating the walls and Jihoon was drawn to them. The people who worked here were very talented that was for sure. He could hear the faint whirring of what he guessed what the tattoo machine and he wondered if the artists themselves also ran the front desk. That would be unreasonable surely, anyone could walk in a take one of their many neon signs. </p>
<p>He was about to leave thinking that no one was there and he should just book another appointment when someone emerged from one of the back rooms. "I hope you weren't waiting too long." He greeted, taking off some gloves. "I have no clue where Seokmin went, probably to the cafe, he's always getting drinks from there when no one is here. Can I help you though or are you here to take one of our many neon signs?"</p>
<p>"You have that problem?" Jihoon questioned and the guy shook his head, laughing. He had many tattoos and even a lip piercing and Jihoon thought they suited him. </p>
<p>"No, I'm kidding. I'm Minghao, I own the place. Did you book an appointment or are you here to look around?" Jihoon walked up to the front desk fully and placed his hands on the top since he really didn't know what to do with them. </p>
<p>"I booked an appointment, it was for today. My name is Lee Jihoon." The man called Minghao typed away on the computer, humming when he pulled up the name of Jihoon.</p>
<p>"Here you are and you're right on time. We honestly don't have too many clients at night so you picked a good time. Congrats." Jihoon nodded his head, not really knowing whether he was joking or not, but he acted like he got it. </p>
<p>"I own the bookshop." Jihoon spoke out, not that he thought Minghao cared. </p>
<p>"Oh, cool." He smiled, grabbing a clipboard and pen and leading Jihoon to the sofa. "Seokmin said it's really nice in there. I like books so I might come and check it out sometime." Jihoon nodded, playing with his fingers. "You seem nervous. This your first tattoo?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Jihoon nodded. "Also this is the first time that I've seen what this place looks like, and even seen anyone here at all. You guys never seem to leave or enter." Minghao laughed and Jihoon found it easier to relax around him and chat. Maybe he should've come here sooner to introduce himself. </p>
<p>"We open early and finish late. We also thought that the bookshop was owned by someone elderly and they wouldn't really approve of tattoos so we steered clear." Jihoon nodded. His own parents weren't the most fond of tattoos, hence why he wanted one where it couldn't be seen. "Anyways, it's nice to finally meet the owner of the bookshop." </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you too. Sorry if I'm nervous, I've never gotten a tattoo before or considered it." Minghao shook his head to dismiss the other.</p>
<p>"You'll be completely fine. All our artists have been through the training for this and they know exactly what they're doing, and they're all very talented. I'm one of the artists and we also have Soonyoung and Vernon. Seokmin's boyfriend, Jisoo is looking to start working here too, hopefully he doesn't take after Seokmin when it comes to leaving everything unattended." Minghao laughed, indicating that he was teasing and was very fond of Seokmin, he just hoped he didn't wander off a lot. "Our artists are pretty much comfortable in tattooing anything, but some of us are more confident in different things. I normally always do tattoos that are abstract. This person came in last week and wanted a tattoo that looked like someone had taken a paintbrush and splattered stripes of paint on them, it was so fucking cool." Jihoon listened attentively, something intriqued him about the tattooing business. "What were you thinking of having?"</p>
<p>"Maybe a butterfly, they mean a lot to me." Minghao nodded, writing it down.</p>
<p>"Would you like that on it's own or with something else?" Jihoon hummed, thinking. "Maybe like vines, you know? Or like flowers." Minghao hummed again, writing it down along with the other. "I'd like it in colour as well if that's possible."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sounds great." Minghao smiled. "I'll go and get Soonyoung, he's not busy right now but he's the one that does most of these designs, and he does colour mostly. These designs are popular though so he always has someone coming in to get a tattoo, you've honestly hit the jackpot with the timing." Jihoon chuckled but let Minghao walk away. He could hear them talking in the background and then he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Jihoon, in that moment, wished that maybe he had gone for something abstract, or a design that the other tattoo artist was more comfortable doing. Seokmin should've mentioned that Soonyoung was that attractive because he would never had stepped foot in the parlour otherwise. </p>
<p>"Hi, you must be Jihoon. I'm Soonyoung." The taller held out his hand and Jihoon froze. Soonyoung's arms were covered in tattoos, ranging from all different designs but they all intergrated so well with each other, he was sure there was no space left for Soonyoung to tattoo on his arms. He even had his neck tatooed, but the most striking was the tiger on his bicep. It was beautifully done and looked so perfect along with the rest of his tattoos. It was coloured in and had it's sharp teeth on show and Jihoon couldn't take his eyes off it. But when he heard someone clear their throat and then looked to see Soonyoung waiting for a handshake, he took his hand and shook it. </p>
<p>"Hi." Jihoon almost choked. He'd never choked on his words with anyone before, so why did it start now? </p>
<p>"So Minghao said you want a tattoo, correct?" Jihoon nodded, words suddenly unavailable and he was afraid his own voice would betray him in this situation and that would be so embarrassing. </p>
<p>"Yes, that's right." He finally found the words. </p>
<p>"Okay, so he's put here that you're thinking of getting a butterfly with vines or flowers." Jihoon nodded and Soonyoung smiled. He had a lovely smile too, and was that a tongue piercing that he noticed as he stuck his tounge out to concentrate on what Minghao had written? Soonyoung had his ears pierced too and they suited him really well, so he wouldn't be surprised if the other did have a tongue piercing. "This is great, these are the designs that I do the most so I promise you're in safe hands. Where are you thinking of having it?"</p>
<p>"My friend said I should get it tattooed on my ass but I don't want to and it would probably hurt." Soonyoung had a different reaction than Jihoon had expected. He had expected the other to be uncomfortable and maybe go and get Minghao to take over again but Soonyoung didn't do that. </p>
<p>"Honestly, getting a tattoo on your ass is probably one of the least uncomfortable places to get one. I don't have one myself but some people do get them." Jihoon nodded, but that wouldn't sway him to get a tattoo on his ass. </p>
<p>"Are they normally drunk?" Jihoon joked. </p>
<p>Soonyoung shook his head. "I refuse to tattoo someone who is drunk because they'll only regret it when they're throwing up in the morning. If you really don't want to follow your friend's suggestions then something like this would look good on your thigh." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I want it somewhere hidden." Jihoon added. Soonyoung kept that in mind as he stood up, he walked to the counter and grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil. </p>
<p>"Do you mind if I sketch something and we can see if it's along the right tracks?" Jihoon nodded, motioning for Soonyoung to go ahead. "So, how did you find out about us? We're not really too out in the open."</p>
<p>"I own the bookshop." Soonyoung looked up with wide eyes. </p>
<p>"Really? We all thought someone elderly owned it. That's cool though, I got Seokmin to borrow a book from you." Jihoon nodded. "Thanks, by the way. I needed it for an elephant design, I haven't done too many. I'll come back and renew it when the time's up, it's a really handy book."</p>
<p>"Keep it." Jihoon said quickly. "I didn't even realise I had it until Seokmin came in for it. It seems like it helps you so consider it a gift from your new neighbour who you've only just met now." Soonyoung laughed, shaking his head with fondness. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Jihoon." Soonyoung was still sketching and Jihoon couldn't see what he was sketching but he had a feeling it would be good. "What made you decide to have a tattoo?"</p>
<p>"I've never even considered having one before, I honestly thought I'd never get one but it all came on so suddenly. Seokmin also showed me his boyfriend's tattoos and said you did them. You're really talented, Soonyoung. I wasn't expecting to see you since you seem pretty popular." </p>
<p>"Yeah, these designs are popular so I'm normally really busy. Also thanks." He beamed towards Jihoon. "I always make sure that the final result leaves the client so happy they made the decision to get a tattoo. Honestly, Jisoo's sleeve is so cool to tattoo, he's been working on it for a while. He comes up with the designs and then I replicate them and sometimes add a little twist to them if he likes it. He hasn't had the training yet but I think he wants to start working here soon. We're trying to get five artists so that we can take more breaks."</p>
<p>"My friend's boyfriend is looking to get a job as a tattoo artist." Jihoon mentioned Seungcheol because he had recently started his training, and he had wanted to be a tattoo artist since college. It would be great if he could work near Jeonghan. "I could get him to come and talk to you... Or more so, your boss." </p>
<p>"Yeah, of course." Soonyoung accepted. "Tell him to come in when he wants. Someone is normally here unless we're closed." Jihoon nodded, putting a quick reminder in his phone so he wouldn't forget. "Okay... So, I have this. Of course, if it's not what you like then we can come up with something different." Soonyoung turned the book so Jihoon could see it and his jaw dropped. </p>
<p>"Oh my god." He gasped and Soonyoung smiled. "It's beautiful." </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Soonyoung always made sure his clients were very sure they liked the design. Some people would think they were wasting his time if they hated them but they really weren't. "You don't have to say yes if it really isn't your style." </p>
<p>"Soonyoung, it's perfect." Jihoon smiled. "Honestly, I love it." Soonyoung smiled right back. The sketch was of a vine of roses with a few butterflies perched on the flowers. It wasn't something Jihoon was expecting and not something he would've come up with on his own but it was exactly what he wanted. </p>
<p>"That's great." Soonyoung replied and taking the end of the pencil he pointed at a few spots. "Since you want it in colour, I was thinking maybe blue for the butterflies. They can symbolise freedom and the roses, I was thinking of a light pink which can symbolise happiness. I also find butterflies really cool to have because of the butterfly effect. Every decision you've made has ended with you sat right here right now. I have one actually." Soonyoung held his arm out to show Jihoon and it looked beautiful, that's the only words he had. "So, what do you think?"</p>
<p>"I love it." Jihoon nodded. "And the meaning is so... I get it, it can mean a lot." Soonyoung nodded, thinking that maybe Jihoon didn't have the words to properly describe it but he made sense.</p>
<p>"Okay. Do you mind standing up a minute? We can have a look at where exactly you want it." Jihoon nodded and stood up, letting Soonyoung stand him in front of the mirror so he could see what was going on. "Do you mind if I touch you?" He asked and Jihoon shook his head. "Could you like verbally say, I need to be sure this won't be uncomfortable for you."</p>
<p>"Yes, you can." He approved. "I'm thinking of having it by here." Jihoon indicated to the front part of his thigh. "Or maybe here." He indicated to the side of his thigh and his hip. The older one hummed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, if you got it at the front it would be slightly more difficult to hide it because it would come down pretty far." Soonyoung placed a quick touch by Jihoon's knee and he couldn't help but feel the spark from a simple touch. "If you got it from about here though." Soonyoung touched his hip. "then we'd have the space to make it as big as you'd like because it would be mainly on the side too. However, the hip is quite painful, and so is the bottom of the ribcage but there won't be too much design there, and the type of design you're having, if you were to wear shorts then it wouldn't cover it up, but it would look pretty fucking amazing, so... It's your call." </p>
<p>"How painful are we talking here?" Jihoon asked. "Honestly this is one of the reason I haven't even considered having a tattoo." </p>
<p>"It's different for everyone but most of the time the ribs and hips are quite painful, but like I said we won't do too much design there. Thighs are a little less uncomfortable but it'll still hurt. Hey, you don't have to do this, you can back out. Or if you do, we can stop at anytime, take a little break until you're ready." </p>
<p>"Okay." Jihoon nodded. "Let's do it. You seem trustworthy enough and you're too talented to turn down." Soonyoung chuckled, looking down and Jihoon had it framed in his mind how he had bit lip trying not to smile. </p>
<p>"Okay, follow me and we can get started." Jihoon raised a brow and Soonyoung gave him a look as if to say <em>'i know you want to say something so you may as well say it'.</em></p>
<p>"Isn't it late?" Jihoon asked. </p>
<p>"I could stay here all night if I could. I love tattooing, you don't have to worry about me." Soonyoung motioned for Jihoon to follow him and that's when they went into the back room. "Okay, so if you could fill out this paperwork that would be great." He handed Jihoon a clipboard with his name on it. "Just in case we need to get in contact and just so we can have verification that you're old enough. I think you are but it's procedure." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm twenty four." Jihoon chuckled. </p>
<p>"Oh really? We were born in the same year then." Soonyoung smiled. "What month?"</p>
<p>"November." Jihoon answered as he busied himself with filling out the necessary fields, signing at the bottom. He passed it back to Soonyoung who read through it and also signed the bottom before placing it beside him. </p>
<p>"I'm older." He laughed. "My birthday is in June." Jihoon nodded but he felt like it was so easy to talk to him despite the obvious attraction he felt towards him. "If you're ready we can start. What I'll do is I'll go and sort out the stencil transfer and you can make yourself comfy. There's a sheet right there that you can use to cover if you need to, you probably will because we'll need your whole side to be bare." Jihoon nodded and grabbed the blanket. "I won't be too long, but I'll knock before I come back in." </p>
<p>"Thank you." Jihoon smiled and Soonyoung nodded, closing the door behind him. Jihoon quickly discarded of what he needed to, making sure he folded them and placed them on the side. The chair wasn't fully laying down so he was slightly sat up but he was able to cover himself well. He sat in silence as he waited for Soonyoung to arrive back. He was slightly nervous about getting a tattoo but the design Soonyoung had come up with was outstanding, he couldn't not have it on him. </p>
<p>"Soonyoung." Minghao caught the other outside the room as he was going to prepare the transfer. "How's it going?" </p>
<p>"Great, just doing the transfer and then we'll get started." Minghao leaned against the wall and wiggled his eyebrows and Soonyoung sighed. "Yes? You have something to say I can see." </p>
<p>"You never stay behind longer than you have to. Not only are you doing this now but he's totally your type." Soonyoung scoffed. </p>
<p>"I don't have a type. It's business. He wants a tattoo and my job is giving people tattoos." Soonyoung had always loved art growing up so when he found out about tattoos and how you could mark such beautiful pieces onto your skin permanently, he knew exactly that it was what he wanted to do. Soonyoung would often spent most of his time drawing, it was an escape and it was calming. He also just loved how a drawing could have so much meaning behind it. He just was so passionate about his job and he would never change it for anyone. </p>
<p>"Soonyoung, he's your type. You never stay behind to tattoo anyone and tell them to come back the next day. He's cute, you haven't liked anyone in forever." Soonyoung sighed and crossed his arms waiting for the transfer to be done.</p>
<p>"I don't know him, Hao. I'm just doing my job, and I like the design. Also it's a bigger piece so doing it now means I have time for more clients tomorrow. He's cute, sure but that doesn't mean I'm looking for something." Then Vernon made his way out the back room with a client that had gotten a leg tattoo. </p>
<p>"What's this about?" The youngest of the three artists asked. </p>
<p>"Soonyoung is tattooing a thigh tattoo on someone who is the embodiment of his type. He also owns the bookshop and from what I've seen he loves what he does. Don't you like a person that is passionate about their job?" Soonyoung sighed yet again.</p>
<p>"I do, and right now I have my own job to be passionate about, so if you'll excuse me." He picked up the transfer and made his way to the room again, making sure to knock on the door and wait for Jihoon's permission to enter as the other two watched.</p>
<p>"So, we betting on that?" Minghao pointed and Vernon shook his head with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Leave him alone, Hao. He'll find someone when he's ready. You should be thinking about yourself and your relationship before Soonyoung's." Minghao scowled as Vernon walked away with the client, but he was sure there was something up with Soonyoung. </p>
<p>"I have the transfer." Soonyoung held it up and Jihoon nodded. "Do you mind if I touch you?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Jihoon nodded. "It'll be pretty impossible otherwise." Soonyoung chuckled and took a seat beside Jihoon's side. He sanitised his hands and pulled on some gloves before prepping the area where Jihoon would have his tattoo. Soonyoung used rubbing alcohol and then took a disposable razor and started to make sure that the area was completely smooth. "Do you have to shave it? There's nothing there."</p>
<p>"There's fine hairs there." Soonyoung answered. "They can get in the way so making sure it's as smooth as we can get it will make it easier. This doesn't take too long." When Soonyoung was done he discarded the razor in the bin beside him which would be emptied as soon as Jihoon's tattoo was done. Soonyoung cleaned the area once more and then applied the transfer. When he pulled it away it left an outline of the tattoo. "Does it look okay?" </p>
<p>Soonyoung held up a mirror so Jihoon could see the placement and even just with the transfer, he knew he was going to love it. "It's perfect." </p>
<p>"Perfect." Soonyoung started preparing the machine and the inks. "Take the time to relax, take a few breaths. We can stop at any point if the pain is too much, you should get used to feeling after a while though." Jihoon nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling it out. He was definitely nervous, especially when he saw the machine itself. </p>
<p>"Did your tattoos hurt?" Jihoon asked to break the silence. </p>
<p>"Some of them." Soonyoung shared. "I have so many that the feeling is familiar but sometimes they do hurt. I promise to take good care of you though." He smiled and Jihoon blushed. He had never expected the artist to be so sweet. Soonyoung prepped the area once more and then looked towards Jihoon. "You ready?" </p>
<p>"As ready as I'll ever be." He chuckled. </p>
<p>Soonyoung got to it then, starting with the lineart. He started from the top near Jihoon's ribs and he hissed a few times with the pain. "How is it?" He asked as he wiped away the access ink as he continued with the line art. </p>
<p>"It feels a little odd, hurts a little." Jihoon took a deep breath. </p>
<p>"You're doing really well, Jihoon. Remember we can stop at any time." Soonyoung mentioned as kept going, stopping to wipe away the ink to then start up again. They sparked up conversations to distract Jihoon from the pain but Soonyoung made it clear that Jihoon had to stay still, even if he made him laugh. Once he had finished with the lineart, he leaned back. "Lineart is done. You did amazing. Are you still wanting colour?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, please." Jihoon nodded and Soonyoung started on sorting out the machine for the shading and colouring. </p>
<p>"This part shouldn't take so long." Jihoon hummed. "So do you have a meaning for this tattoo?"</p>
<p>"Well when I was considering a tattoo I didn't really have a meaning. Now, when I look at it, it just reminds me of when I'd read. I'd read in my room and the same butterfly would land on the roses outside and just something about it made me realise that I wanted to always be around books. Every choice I made after seeing the same butterfly led me to have my bookshop and my passion for books. It made me find me." </p>
<p>"That's lovely." The artist grinned. "It's nice to see someone so passionate about their job." It fell silent afterwards until Soonyoung was done. "There you go." Soonyoung smiled. He held up the mirror and Jihoon gasped, hands coming up to cover his mouth. "I'm hoping that is a good reaction."</p>
<p>"It's so fucking beautiful, Soonyoung." Jihoon wiped away his tears. "Wow, I don't regret this at all. Thank you so much." Soonyoung smiled, it was always a great moment seeing someone so genuinely estatic at their new tattoo. Jihoon looked at it some more until Soonyoung helped him stand up so they could wrap up the tattoo. Jihoon made sure that the sheet was still wrapped around him and when Soonyoung had asked if he could take a photo of the tattoo for his portfolio, he had made sure that Jihoon decided how they took it. Soonyoung was just so comfortable to be around. Soonyoung cleaned the tattoo so it wouldn't become infected, adding bandaging and tape to keep it in place. </p>
<p>"Keep this on for at least an hour. The recommended is three hours but one is a minimum." Jihoon nodded. "I'll turn around and you can sort yourself out, I'm just grabbing an aftercare sheet." </p>
<p>Jihoon did as told and once he was done he folded the sheet and placed it on the chair. He tapped Soonyoung's shoulder and he turned around. He nodded towards the door and the two of them made their way out. Jihoon paid for the tattoo and it was probably the best thing he'd ever paid for besides his bookshop. </p>
<p>"Here's an aftercare sheet and some lotion so you can be able to clean your tattoo. Don't remove the bandage or touch it for at least an hour, but the recommended is three. Once those hours are up you can take it off and wash it, you should use warm water and the lotion. Make sure to just use your hand to wash it, don't use any washcloths. Here's some ointment too, and use this after you've patted it dry. If you notice anything wrong, come back in and we'll take a look but if you follow the aftercare carefully then you should be completely fine." </p>
<p>"Thank you, Soonyoung." Jihoon said as he took the aftercare sheet and bottles. "I mean it. It's beautiful." </p>
<p>"Hey, it's no problem. It was a great design to tattoo." He smiled and Jihoon looked down. </p>
<p>"So... See you around?" He asked and Soonyoung nodded. </p>
<p>"It was nice meeting you, Jihoon." He waved as Jihoon left, and then he leant forward on his arms and groaned. </p>
<p>"You should've given him your number." Minghao teased and Soonyoung stuck out his tongue. "You two look good together by the way." Soonyoung was left to think about that the rest of the night as Jihoon had sent a picture of his tattoo to Jeonghan who screamed about how good it looked and Jihoon had blushed as soon as he had mentioned the hot tattoo artist that had created the art on him and Jeonghan found that as a great opportunity to tease him... Of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later, Jihoon was doing his usual work around the bookshop. It was a warmer day and since his tattoo had been healing nicely and he had been very careful to give it the aftercare it needed, he decided to wear shorts. He thought that maybe people would see his tattoo and think he was unprofessional or a rebel but he actually recieved many compliments on it, although some of it was covered, it was big enough for people to tell what it was and it made Jihoon that much more happier that he had gotten it.</p>
<p>As he was placing some new book donations on the shelves, he heard the windchime let out a sound to indicate someone had arrived. He had placed it there a few days ago just to help him know when someone was leaving or entering and it just made it a lot easier. He made his way to the front and was shocked to see Soonyoung. </p>
<p>"Hi!" Jihoon smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." </p>
<p>Soonyoung shrugged with a small smile playing on his lips. He placed the tattoo book that Seokmin had borrowed on the desk but Jihoon just looked in confusion.</p>
<p>"I'm here to renew the book." Soonyoung pointed. "I need it again for tattooing. How is your tattoo anyway? I haven't seen you in a while so I'm guessing it's healing alright." </p>
<p>"Didn't I tell you to keep the book?" Jihoon raised his brow but then he moved from behind the desk and showcased his tattoo. Soonyoung alost completely forgot about the book and the fact that he should probably talk to Jihoon because he looked so good. The colours against him that brightened against the sun shining through the windows, and the way it ran down the expanse of his side. This type of tattoo was made for Lee Jihoon and now Soonyoung would never be able to get it out of his mind. "Soonyoung? Hello?"</p>
<p>Soonyoung shook his head. "Huh?" </p>
<p>"You asked how my tattoo was doing." Jihoon giggled and it was music to Soonyoung's ears but also made him nervous because he came here for a reason, but he just recieved more confirmation that Minghao was annoyingly right. </p>
<p>"It's looking great, Ji." Soonyoung leaned a little closer to look and smiled widely. "It looks great on you and it's healing beautifully. You should consider getting more, I can throw in doing it for free." He wiggled his eyebrows. </p>
<p>"Stop making such jokes." Jihoon pushed the other's chest and Jihoon wondered if he had more tattoos hidden under his shirt. "I'll think about it. I think one is enough right now. Thank you. I know I kept saying it but it's honestly beautiful, Soonyoung, and I've had so many compliments."</p>
<p>"Did you recommend me?" Soonyoung questioned and Jihoon stopped. Had he? He should've and he swore he had mentioned the parlour to a few of the customers "I'm kidding." Soonyoung laughed after noticing how Jihoon had tensed up. "You don't have to thank me. It was one of my favourites to do. So about renewing the book?"</p>
<p>"Soonyoung, I told you to keep it." Jihoon picked the book up from the counter and tried to give it to the older but he pushed it back towards him. "Soonyoung, take it."</p>
<p>"Aren't you meant to write it down? Aren't you supposed to check it?" </p>
<p>Jihoon sighed, walking back behind the counter, book in hand. "Will that make you happy enough to accept it?" Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon sighed once more as it went silent and he opened the book. He looked up when he saw the front page and Soonyoung adverted his gaze. "Really?" He chuckled. On the front page right underneath the date stamp of when Seokmin took the book was Soonyoung's number. "You could've just told me it."</p>
<p>"Well it was creative... I was thinking... You, me, dinner, Friday night." Jihoon narrowed his eyes and Soonyoung thought that it was a sign that Jihoon didn't want to go out with him and maybe he'd got all the signals wrong. Maybe Jihoon was dating someone already, maybe he didn't even like him. </p>
<p>"You know this book is at least two weeks late. You're meant to pay a fee for that." Soonyoung groaned. <em>Great</em>. Not only did his plan fail but he also had to pay the consequences. "How about you make it up to me with dinner. I take my bookshop seriously, you wouldn't want to upset me right? You're favourite client?" </p>
<p>"You're saying yes? You want to go out with me?" Soonyoung beamed and jumped on the spot. His pure excitement made Jihoon all the more fond. "I mean, yeah that's cool. I'll pick you up at eight, Friday night. Just send me a text."</p>
<p>"It's a date." Jihoon blushed after he said it. He hadn't been on a date in so long, but he felt butterflies in his stomach with Soonyoung. He was excited, it was clear that they both saw something in each other, and maybe, Jihoon would find his Prince Charming just like in the books he'd read. </p>
<p>Soonyoung had waited for Jihoon to send him a text so he could save his number and even had the audacity to take a photo of Jihoon for his profile picture so Jihoon had gotten him back and did the same, but he took multiple until Soonyoung turned away laughing. "You're cute." Soonyoung laughed as Jihoon stumbled into him with even more laughter. Jihoon blushed once more and Soonyoung winked at him as he started walking backwards towards the door, picking up the book before he fully left. "See you on Friday, Jihoon."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah." Jihoon didn't want to say too much in the fear of completely embarrassing himself. As if on cue, Jeonghan walked in. It was around the time of his lunch break and he always came to see how Jihoon was doing, so as he noticed a tattooed up Soonyoung leave the shop he gave him a glance over and then looked towards Jihoon. </p>
<p>"What was your hot tattoo artist doing here?" Considering Jeonghan had a boyfriend he called Soonyoung hot with so much confidence but he guessed Seungcheol and him had a lot of trust in each other. </p>
<p>"He came to renew his book." Jihoon looked away because he knew Jeonghan would be that friend and pry into what was happening. Not that Jihoon didn't want to tell him but he didn't know if this was going to go anywhere and for that reason he didn't want everyone to know. Jeonghan was smarter than he looked though. </p>
<p>"The one you told him to keep?" Jihoon nodded. "Bullshit. Spill." </p>
<p>"We're going out." Jihoon shrugged and Jeonghan gasped. "As friends!" Jihoon pointed but he knew that Jeonghan didn't believe him. "Okay, it's a date. But... I don't know how it will go so let's not get our hopes up." </p>
<p>"Are you kidding? You told me he was sweet and kind, never made you feel uncomfortable, made you blush. Hello? He sounds like boyfriend material." </p>
<p>"Okay, well at least call him Soonyoung. His name is not hot tattoo artist that touched your thigh." Jeonghan laughed, stealing a lollipop from under the desk. Jihoon kept them there just in case he wanted a sweet snack. "He's taking me to dinner on Friday." </p>
<p>"Do you think he'll take you somewhere fancy?" Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you need me to pick you up on Saturday?" Another suggestive wiggle of his brows and Jihoon wanted to wipe the smirk off of him.</p>
<p>"There will be no need for that. I don't kiss on the first date let alone fall into bed with them." Jihoon went red with the embarrassment, although Jeonghan had revealed way too much to him about his and Seungcheol's relationship. "It's going to be nice and romantic. I get that vibe from him. I'll be feeling like a king."</p>
<p>"As you should." Jeonghan chuckled. "He better treat you right. I'll get Seungkwan to sort him out otherwise." Jeonghan had ended up hiring Seungkwan and he was a great assest and he was really funny. Jihoon even considered the younger a friend.</p>
<p>"Why Kwan?" Jihoon asked. </p>
<p>"He's dating one of the artists. I don't think it's the boss though."</p>
<p>"Oh.... Um.... Vernon!" Jihoon chimed in, remembering the name of the tattoo artist Minghao had mentioned. "I wouldn't put it past Kwan to put them in their place." Jeonghan hummed with a nod of his head. </p>
<p>"Anyways, we need to plan what you're going to wear." Jeonghan clapped his hands. "You should wear something classy but hot for the dinner but also take those short shorts with you in case you stay the night so you can show off the tattoo. It must do something to him to see his art on your leg... And he likes you!" </p>
<p>"Jeonghan, really?" Jihoon whined. "I won't be staying there and I will not be taking an overnight bag." </p>
<p>"You never know. Do whatever feels right in the moment." He winked and Jihoon kicked him out, telling him that his break was over. He was definitely looking forward to the date with Soonyoung more than ever.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Friday rolled around, Jihoon was getting more and more anxious for his date with Soonyoung. He'd never been this nervous for a date before which already told him that maybe he thought things with Soonyoung could go well. Maybe they could work out in the long run. Although he tried not to get his hopes up, just in case it didn't go as planned. Jihoon definitely wasn't not looking for a relationship, he just hadn't found anyone that he was necessarily attracted to, until he saw Soonyoung in the parlour. He just felt like the world had stopped the moment he set eyes on him, and he wasn't expecting it to reach date level but here he was getting ready after closing up the shop for the night. </p>
<p>He was nervously tugging at his shirt, wanting to look as good as possible but also just with nerves. He really didn't want to mess up and although he and Soonyoung didn't really know each other, he wanted to know him, wanted this to lead to maybe many more dates. So he made sure he looked perfect. Jeonghan had even once gotten him a perfume as a gift, thinking that it was a joke but Jihoon had actually really liked the scent, it was sweet and fresh and actually he deemed it as his signature scent so jokes on the other. </p>
<p>He had been ready for way over ten minutes now and Soonyoung wasn't going to picking him up for another fifteen minutes but he wanted to be ready. He had sent Soonyoung his address earlier that day and the artist had asked Jihoon for a picture of what he was wearing so he could try and match. Honestly, a white button up shirt and black pants were probably easy for Soonyoung to guess but he still complimented the outfit as it was laid out. </p>
<p>He made sure he was ready, in his jacket and shoes, before Soonyoung turned up. He was taking the essentials, his wallet, mints and lipbalm (just in case of an emergency), his phone, apartment keys and that was about it. He waited in silence, not even passing the time with reading a book. He was nervous and that was indicated through the bouncing of his leg but when the bell to his apartment rang he jumped up. He quickly took a look at himself in the mirror, sighing and smiling before going to greet Soonyoung. </p>
<p>Soonyoung looked breathtaking and Jihoon didn't know how he was able to score a date with him. And when he looked Jihoon up and down with a bite of his lip he almost melted, but Soonyoung had to take it one step further. "You look beautiful." </p>
<p>"Thank you." Jihoon blushed. "...You do too." Soonyoung gave him a wide smile and Jihoon couldn't believe that this was the same man who had just stared him down. </p>
<p>"Are you ready?" Soonyoung asked, holding out his hand and Jihoon stared down at it. He didn't think a hand could look so amazing with rings adorning his fingers and his tattoos. Jihoon all but nodded, testing the waters and taking his hand. It felt good holding Soonyoung's hand and Jihoon didn't miss the fact that his hand fit perfectly with the other. He made sure his apartment door was locked before Soonyoung was leading him to his car, opening the door for him. </p>
<p>"Thanks." Jihoon took a seat and waited for Soonyoung to get in the driver's seat. "Are you always this sweet with your dates?" </p>
<p>"I honestly don't go on too many." Soonyoung admitted. That surprised Jihoon but he was glad that he was Soonyoung's date for tonight, he even felt a little bit of jealousy form his stomach, thinking of Soonyoung with anyone else. "You deserve to be treated right, so that's what i'll do."</p>
<p>Jihoon went to say something but felt the words get stuck in his throat. <em>This man, can he get any better?</em> "That doesn't mean you don't deserve to be treated right too. I can do that." Where Jihoon had got this new found confidence from was beyond him, he was normally pretty shy, but Soonyoung brought this side out. </p>
<p>"I like the sound of that." Soonyoung gave him a small, genuine and beautiful smile. Jihoon felt his heart drop. Maybe all of Soonyoung's other dates had expected him to treat them like royalty whilst they didn't do the same back. That wasn't how Jihoon was. He may not seem like it but he could be very affectionate, especially with people that mean a lot to him. He knew that if Soonyoung was his he'd never expect him to be the affectionate one all the time. He knew how to take care of someone like they deserved and he could prove that to Soonyoung if this went well. "Let's go." Soonyoung's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Our reservation is booked for half past."</p>
<p>Jihoon sat back, humming along to the song Soonyoung had started playing. </p>
<p>"You have a lovely voice." Soonyoung complimented as he drove and Jihoon couldn't believe he was finding something so normal so attractive, especially since Soonyoung had rolled his sleeves up slightly. </p>
<p>"Really?" Soonyoung nodded. "Thank you." </p>
<p>"You say thank you a lot." Soonyoung observed and Jihoon looked away because he didn't want Soonyoung to see his huge smile. "You know I can tell that you're smiling. You have a beautiful smile so please let me see it."</p>
<p>"You're making me blush, stop it." Jihoon swatted a hand at him although Soonyoung wasn't touching him. Soonyoung just snorted and Jihoon looked at him then. "Now <em>that</em> was cute." </p>
<p>"You're cuter." Soonyoung said back and Jihoon wanted to scream. This date was already his favourite that he'd ever been on and he didn't go on many- and it hadn't even properly started yet. When they arrived at the restaurant, Jihoon hadn't expected for it to be so fancy. Not that he would ever love someone just for their salary but this was not what he was expecting. He knew that tattoo artists could make really good pay and Soonyoung was really popular. Honestly, he hoped Soonyoung ate well every single day if he was doing that well. He deserved the world.</p>
<p>Jihoon felt slightly out of place, and he thought that maybe Soonyoung deserved someone better, someone who could always come to a restaurant like this because he knew he couldn't. He'd never give up his bookshop but it didn't exactly make him rich. "Hey, what's wrong?" Soonyoung asked. He must've noticed Jihoon's change in behaviour.</p>
<p>"I'm not used to coming to a restaurant so fancy before." He admitted, he had no reason to lie. "I just feel like you deserve someone better, Soonyoung. Maybe this was a bad idea."</p>
<p>"Hey, Jihoon don't say that." Soonyoung comforted, holding his hands in his own. "I asked you out because I like you for you, and I want to get to know you better. So, are you ready?" Jihoon didn't say anything but he squeezed Soonyoung's hands and nodded. "Perfect. Can I keep holding your hand?" Jihoon nodded again and Soonyoung started walking them to the entrance. Jihoon still couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong but Soonyoung's squeeze on his hand let him know that he wanted to be there with him and him only. "One table for Kwon." Soonyoung asked the waiter who booked them in and led them to their table which was candlelit and had a rose in the middle. </p>
<p>Jihoon placed his jacket on the back of his chair and Soonyoung had made sure he was comfortable before sitting down himself. <em>How sweet and romantic was he?</em> This felt like he was in a story. Was Soonyoung even real? Was he having the best dream ever right now? "Hey, it looks like the one you did." Jihoon mentioned because he really did love his tattoo. </p>
<p>"I have one too." Soonyoung lifted his sleeve to show his forearm and pointed at the roses. They were a beautiful red like the one on the table compared to Jihoon's pink roses but it looked so fitting. </p>
<p>"Have you fallen in love before?" Jihoon asked. Maybe it was intrusive but surely that's why he had a red rose tattooed on himself.</p>
<p>"Are you meant to ask that on a first date?" Soonyoung teased and Jihoon shot a playful glare at him. "I can't say I've ever fully fallen in love before." His heart had never gave the same reaction to any other dates than it had with Jihoon, and maybe Soonyoung was already in love with the bookshop owner in front of him. "They can mean love and romance and maybe I'm looking for that but it can mean passion." He raised an eyebrow and Jihoon scoffed.</p>
<p>"We're in public." He pointed out. "If I wasn't thinking this date was going well then I would've left at that." Soonyoung couldn't help his chuckle. "I don't know whether you're joking or not but let's leave that for another date." </p>
<p>"Another one?" Soonyoung smirked. "We haven't even had this one yet. Am I doing well already, Jihoonie?" </p>
<p>"You're okay." He shrugged and that's when the waiter came to take their order for drinks. They both decided on champagne and that was brought to them quickly. Although Jihoon probably wouldn't have more than one glass since he doesn't drink that often, and Soonyoung wouldn't either considering he was driving. They clinked their glasses together and looked into each other's eyes as they took a sip. They would both normally find that so awkward but it felt so normal with them, like this was their a millionth date as a couple. They just clicked. </p>
<p>Soon enough they ordered their meals and they talked as they waited for it to arrive. "I'm not really good at asking questions." Jihoon looked down at his lap and Soonyoung took his hand in his own, running his thumb soothingly across his knuckles. </p>
<p>"Me neither. You could ask me what ice cream flavour is my favourite and I'd think it was the best question on Earth since it's coming from you." <em>Wow, okay.</em> The heat rising in Jihoon's cheeks was more and more obvious to Soonyoung as he turned red. "It's not mint chocolate by the way and if your favourite flavour is that then I'm getting up and walking away."</p>
<p>"It's not." Jihoon confirmed and he was happy to be on the same page. "What makes you happy, Soonyoung?" </p>
<p>"Art." Soonyoung didn't even hesitate. "I can tell so many stories through one piece and so many that mean something. It's something that's always relaxed me and always brought me comfort. Sometimes I'm not good with words so I draw. I have a couple of pieces at my apartment that I like, some of them I've painted on bigger canvases and I even have a specific sketchbook for memories. I'll take a photo and then draw it so I can remember it as how I felt in that moment."</p>
<p>"I'd love to see them." Jihoon rested his chin on his hand, listening to every word. "You're so talented, Soonyoung. Everything you make is surely beautiful."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Jihoon caught the hints of red on his cheeks and it made him fall even more. "What about books, Jihoon? Do they make you happy?"</p>
<p>"Very." He nodded. "I like escaping to another world. I've always wanted to write a book too. I don't know what it would be about but it's a goal I want to achieve someday." </p>
<p>"You should. I think it would be amazing. I'd read it. Since you like books, do you believe in love at first sight? It seems to happen in all the novels I have read." </p>
<p>"Hmm." Jihoon thought. "I haven't." </p>
<p>"You haven't?" Soonyoung questioned. "What changed your mind?"</p>
<p>Jihoon thought whether he should say it. Maybe it was a bit forward and a bit too soon but Jeonghan told him to do what felt right and his heart, his gut, his whole being just knew that this was felt right. "You." Soonyoung leaned away, obviously not expecting the answer and Jihoon thought he had just messed up everything they had going. "I'm sorry, that's probably not the most appropriate thing to say."</p>
<p>"I'm glad we feel the same way." Soonyoung responded and Jihoon heart skipped a beat, he was sure of it. "I've never felt this way before and I know this is only the first date and we don't know each other too well but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You're so easy to talk to and I feel safe with you. I don't think I've fallen for someone so quickly but I know what I feel is real and it's getting stronger every minute." </p>
<p>"Do you believe in soulmates?" Jihoon asked as their meals were placed in front of them. They thanked the waiter and Soonyoung responded to the question.</p>
<p>"Yes." He nodded. "I believe someone is out there that's just made for us. Something tells me I've found mine." Jihoon didn't think know whether he was talking about him and he didn't question it just in case but he hoped it was him. They made some more small talk, always finding something to talk about. It has spiralled to some trivial questions like favourite animal, movie, food and so on. It was interesting to find out they had many things in common and it made them click that much more. Jihoon couldn't wait to scream to Jeonghan about his date and how well it went. </p>
<p>Once they had finished and they were ready to leave, Soonyoung had called for the bill. "Here you go." Jihoon held out his card for Soonyoung to take so he could pay for the meal, although he's sure it would only just cover it. </p>
<p>"No, put it back." Soonyoung insisted. "I'm paying." </p>
<p>"Soonyoung, no." He pushed his card back but Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's hand and placed his card in his palm, closing his fingers into a fist afterwards. "Soonyoung. I want to pay."</p>
<p>"I organised this date, so I'll pay." He had already decided that he would but Jihoon felt bad. </p>
<p>"It's too much, Soonyoung. At least let me go halves with you." Soonyoung shook his head. "Fine, I'll pay for the next date then." </p>
<p>"Deal." Soonyoung smirked and Jihoon realised that he had basically asked Soonyoung out again right there but he really wanted to go on another date. Soonyoung placed his card on the machine with no hesitation and Jihoon did feel bad but he knew Soonyoung wouldn't let him pay, no matter how much he begged to.</p>
<p>They left soon after, hand in hand and nothing had ever felt so right. "This may be going too quickly and it may be really intrusive but the night's not over. I would love to see your art."</p>
<p>"You want to come to my apartment?" Soonyoung raised a brow.</p>
<p>"Or you can just drop me off at home."</p>
<p>"Come on." Soonyoung motioned and Jihoon did as he was told. Soonyoung drove them back to his apartment and when he had keyed them in, Jihoon couldn't believe it. It was beautiful. His own apartment was quite light and had lots of books and he was all about the aesthetic but Soonyoung had that without even trying. </p>
<p>"Are these yours?" Jihoon asked as he looked at the paintings on the wall. Soonyoung hummed and nodded. "They're beautiful." It was clear to Jihoon that some of them were not meant to be understood unless Soonyoung told the meaning behind them but they were beautiful anyway. "You're so talented. What can't you do?" Then as he walked more into the hallway he saw a canvas that had a scene all too familar. "Is that my bookshop?" </p>
<p>"Ahh, I should've probably asked you if I could paint it but I was actually going to give it to you... as a neighbouring gift." Jihoon smiled and couldn't keep his eyes of it. "You did an amazing job with the bookshop by the way. It's really pretty." </p>
<p>"Thank you. I really worked hard on it. It's my pride and joy." Soonyoung chuckled along with Jihoon but he could tell how much the shop meant to him. It made him a lot happier that he made the painting. "Thank you, Soonyoung. It's beautiful."</p>
<p>"I could come by and help you put it on the wall." </p>
<p>"I'd love that." Jihoon smiled widely. It would look amazing on the wall in his shop and then he realised he hadn't complimented Soonyoung's apartment, and he guessed most people did. "You have a lovely place, Soonyoung." Soonyoung walked into a room that he could only assume was his bedroom. Jihoon followed knowing that he fully trusted the other and when he saw the painting on the wall of a sunset, and the otherside of his room being a window he thought that maybe Soonyoung's apartment was nicer than his. He loved the thought of having a window as a wall for many reasons, but one was he loved watching the sunset. He didn't think he'd name the other reasons aloud. "Don't you ever get scared that someone's watching you?"</p>
<p>"No." Soonyoung shook his head. "I normally don't get back until late anyway so the only thing they'd see is me falling into bed and passing out." Jihoon chuckled fondly and Soonyoung walked over and pulled fabric from the sides. "I have curtains too." </p>
<p>"Ah, I see." He didn't mean for it to fall quiet and a sudden tension come between them but then Soonyoung asked him something he wasn't expecting. He wasn't against it, he just wasn't expecting it.</p>
<p>"How's your tattoo doing? Can I see it again? It was one of my favourites." Jihoon visibly froze. "Sorry, that's probably way too far."</p>
<p>"You can see it." Jihoon nodded. "Just turn around. I'm not used to, you know, undressing in front of others." Soonyoung did without having to be told twice and Jihoon loved how respectful he was. Soonyoung could hear the rustling of clothes and maybe this wasn't how a normal first date went but Jihoon showed no objection. "You can turn around." </p>
<p>Soonyoung did and Jihoon looked away, shy. Sure Soonyoung had saw his tattoo before since he was the one that did it but this felt different. Although some of the tattoo was covered and Soonyoung wouldn't be able to see the full thing unless they had taken things a step further that Soonyoung nor himself were planning on. "It's healed really well." Jihoon took a seat on the bed and the bottom part of his tattoo was on display for Soonyoung to see. "The colours came out really well too." Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung's hand and let him touch the inked design. His touch brought a wave of calmness over him. Soonyoung was so gentle and so careful and although he'd felt Soonyoung's touch before he felt the instant spark between them. "It's really pretty on you, Jihoon." </p>
<p>"Can I see yours?" Jihoon asked. "I want to know the meanings. Your tattoos are incredible, I'd love for you to tell me all about them."</p>
<p>"We'd be here for a while." Soonyoung chuckled, still standing in front of Jihoon, his hand removed from the tattoo. Jihoon didn't want to admit that he missed the touch.</p>
<p>"I'm a night owl." Jihoon shrugged. "You can show me your most meaningful ones." Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon watched as Soonyoung unbuttoned his shirt, he had even looked away at one point because this felt too intimate for their first date but he remembered Jeonghan's words of doing things that felt right in the moment and this did. Jihoon couldn't take his eyes off Soonyoung, he really was so breathtaking. Everything about him was beautiful and the ink markings decorating his arms, torso and neck brought Jihoon in more. He didn'tlike Soonyoung just for this, he loved his personality too. He wish they had more time so Soonyoung could talk about each and every one of them. He'd listen to them all. "You're beautiful, Soonyoung."</p>
<p>"Not as beautiful as you." Soonyoung said it so smoothly and it made Jihoon blush more than he wanted to. Jihoon did what felt right and lifted his hand, he looked towards Soonyoung who nodded and Jihoon reached to place his hand on Soonyoung's chest. He had more tattoo's decorating his chest and Jihoon's fingers traced each one, slowly running down across his stomach and then to his arm. "I've never thought tattoos could be so beautiful but they suit you."</p>
<p>"I'm still working on them." Soonyoung muttered. "And I'm keeping this space empty." He ran a hand over his where his heart was. </p>
<p>"why?" </p>
<p>"I'm waiting for the right person." He whispered. "The person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Jihoon looked at the empty spot and wondered whether his name would be there, or would Soonyoung find someone else? Jihoon hoped not because he was falling more and more head over heels for him. </p>
<p>"I really like the tiger." Jihoon pointed at Soonyoung's bicep. Soonyoung gleamed, that was one of his favourites too. "Why did you get a tiger, besides the fact that they're your favourite animal."</p>
<p>"Well they're strong and powerful... And also independance. You know, I feel free with what I do." Jihoon nodded silently. "I love the tiger tattoos and the meaning so much that I even got this one." Soonyoung turned around to show the one across the expanse of his back. Jihoon's hand immediately lifted to trace the tiger. This one, compared to the one on his arm, was black and white but it still looked stunning. </p>
<p>"These are amazing, Soonyoung. I love them." Soonyoung turned around. </p>
<p>"Really? My last date didn't like them that much. Not that I do this with everyone, they only saw the ones on my arms." Jihoon gave him a reassuring pat. "It didn't go well. I wasn't going to cover them up, not for anyone."</p>
<p>"I'd never ask you to cover them. They mean so much to you and they're beautiful pieces. You should show them off." </p>
<p>"You're perfect, Jihoon." Soonyoung whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Jihoon's cheek. Jihoon sighed in content, nuzzling into the touch, lifting his own hand to cover Soonyoungs. It felt so right. With Soonyoung everything just felt like a completed puzzle. Jihoon could feel the red string of fate that connected them and he knew, he just knew that Soonyoung was different. </p>
<p>"No one's perfect, Soonyoung." Jihoon gave a sad smile. "But that makes you even more beautiful." </p>
<p>"Why don't you stay the night?" Soonyoung suggested and Jihoon chuckled. As much as he wanted to he didn't want to move too fast and mess everything up. </p>
<p>"I would love to but I think we should leave that for another time, hmm?" Soonyoung felt a little disheartened like maybe Jihoon didn't actually like him, but that was soon shown to be false. "I want to go out on another date with you and see where this takes us... If you'd like that too?"</p>
<p>"I couldn't think of anything better." Soonyoung smiled. Jihoon felt estatic that Soonyoung wanted to see him again and once Soonyoung had walked out the room to let him change back into his pants he couldn't help but smile like a complete fool. Soonyoung had pulled on a loose t-shirt and sweatpants and Jihoon assumed he was going to go to bed once he had left. Jihoon had insisted that he get a taxi home and although Soonyoung tried to argue against it, Jihoon won in the end. </p>
<p>"Thank you for tonight, Soonyoung. I really enjoyed it and I really like you." They were both stood by the front door of the apartment and Jihoon suddenly felt over dressed since Soonyoung's change to casual clothes. </p>
<p>"No worries. Thank you for making the night even better. I really like you too." The two of them went quiet, staring at each other. Soonyoung's eyes darted down to Jihoon's lips and then back up to his eyes, and he leaned forward ever so slightly. Jihoon took a step back, back hitting the wall. </p>
<p>"I don't normally kiss on the first date." Jihoon looked up at the other. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Soonyoung leaned away and Jihoon whined ever so quietly. He was slightly disappointed that Soonyoung didn't kiss him because Jihoon really wanted him too. He knew that he could take the initative and kiss Soonyoung but he didn't think it would make sense after he had just told him he doesn't kiss on the first date. "Can I change that?" Soonyoung blurted and Jihoon looked up at him again. <em>Can he do what now?</em> How was Jihoon still standing?</p>
<p>"I don't know." He felt his breath hitch as Soonyoung leaned closer, lightly taking his chin into his hand, making Jihoon look up. "...Can you?" With that, Soonyoung left a soft kiss against his lips. It was perfect, it felt amazing and it felt so so so right. Jihoon couldn't have asked for a better first kiss with Soonyoung. After pulling away, Jihoon bit his lip as he tried to hide his smile as Soonyoung looked down at him with soft eyes. Jihoon wordlessly pulled him down once more. One of Soonyoung's hands rested on the wall beside him as the other stayed keeping Jihoon in place, whilst Jihoon's hands found purchase on Soonyoung's shirt, gripping with fists. </p>
<p>Soonyoung kissed him slowly, passionately, Jihoon had never experienced something quite like this. Their lips slotted perfectly together and it made their heads spin. How in the world did they get so lucky to find each other because they both felt like everything was falling into place. It just felt so incredibly right. Jihoon gasped for breath but Soonyoung didn't let that stop them. He lowered his hands to circle around Jihoon's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Jihoon gasped again and Soonyoung took the opportunity to add a little spice and explore Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon hummed along with Soonyoung, circling his tongue with Soonyoung's and biting down onto his lip a few times just to hear him hiss. When they created a rhythm, moving at the perfect time and sliding their tongues together, Jihoon registered the cold feelings of the piercing in Soonyoung's tongue. He pulled away, lips slick and red from usage and heavy pants trying to breathe in some air for his lungs. </p>
<p>"I forgot you had a piercing." He chuckled breathlessly. Soonyoung placed a kiss right by his ear and then on his cheek, jaw and lastly his neck to which Jihoon let out the tiniest moan. He went red with embarrassment but Soonyoung just smiled at him.</p>
<p>"And I think you forgot to tell me you're full of surprises." Soonyoung was as equally out of breath as himself. "Do you kiss all your dates like that?"</p>
<p>"I don't kiss them at all remember?" Jihoon huffed out a breath, gulping. "Honestly I probably would've kissed you some more if this had been our, like... third date."</p>
<p>"Well... I'm glad I got to break your first date rules... Because that was amazing." Jihoon playfully pushed Soonyoung away, but he was glad to hear he did well and Soonyoung liked it.</p>
<p>"You're a good kisser too." He complimented. "...Very good." Soonyoung had started leaning in again, and their lips even brushed but Jihoon's phone pinged with the notification that his taxi was there. "That's my sign to leave." He giggled after Soonyoung pecked his lips and he felt like he was a teenager again, when he had first had a date and he thought that he had found his one true love, but his one true love seemed to be in the form of a tattoo artist who looked at him like he was the world. Lee Jihoon was pretty sure he was head over heels in love and that was saying something from him. </p>
<p>"Bye, baby." Soonyoung dropped the pet name out of nowhere and it made Jihoon freeze as he pulled his jacket on. "Do you not like it? Am I going to fast?"</p>
<p>"No, I like it." He reassured. "I like it a lot, baby."</p>
<p>"Lee Jihoon, you tease." Jihoon just winked. "Have a safe trip home, yeah. Text me as soon as you get home so I know you're safe." </p>
<p>"I will." Jihoon nodded. "Thank you, Soonyoung." Soonyoung smiled and watched as Jihoon discended down the steps. He waited until he was out of sight to shut his door and that's when he smiled so wide it hurt. Soonyoung had never in his life felt this strongly towards anyone but with Jihoon he felt so free and so loved. Now, all he had to plan was how to propose to Lee Jihoon because he was the one.</p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A little to the right." Jihoon ordered, pointing the right. "Soonyoung, I said a little to the right not the left. It'll be all sideways if you do that. I need it to be perfect" </p><p>Soonyoung let out a sigh, sweat forming on his forehead. He loved Jihoon, he really did but he wasn't helping him right now at all. He was trying to put up the painting he had made of the bookshop up on the wall, and he was having a little trouble trying to get it perfect for Jihoon, and he was still having trouble with the orders being shouted at him every time he moved. He would honestly spend hours upon hours moving the painting back and forth whilst Jihoon spoke orders to him as long as he was happy with the result and he could see his wonderful smile. "I can't believe I'm doing this on my lunch break." Soonyoung sighed, although he really didn't mind it, but also he was tired. "I told you we should've done this at closing time."</p><p>"But then I wouldn't be able to see what it looks like in the sun." Jihoon whined. "A little bit up... Also I want everyone to see it, you're really talented... To the left." Soonyoung smiled as he moved the painting where Jihoon wished. Everytime Jihoon complimented him it sent butterflies to his stomach and it made everything worth it. "Okay, no stay still." Jihoon held up his hands. He grabbed the pencil from beside him. "Keep it still, Soonyoung, or I will ban you from here and you won't be able to be late to work again. Maybe that's a good idea actually." </p><p>"Empty threats." He scoffed. "You love me too much... And you're too kind." Jihoon hummed, taking the pencil and marking the wall with an X where the top corners of the painting was. Soonyoung pulled the painting away, watching as Jihoon hammered two nails into the wall, what an amazing team they were. Soonyoung had already added some pieces on the back that would be able to hook onto the nails in the wall, it was all about hanging it up now just to Jihoon's taste. "Okay." Jihoon motioned for Soonyoung to place the painting on the wall and he did perfectly.</p><p>He stepped back when he was absolutely sure that the painting was secured on the hooks, he stepped back taking in the view (not Jihoon, but he was also an amazing view). "Hey, look at that." He chimed. Jihoon seemed impressed which was even better and exactly what he had aimed for. The painting looked so fitting within the bookshop and Jihoon had articularly decided to have it placed where the sun shone on it, just in the right place. It made it bright and calming and Soonyoung was proud of his piece, although it now belonged to Jihoon, he was still proud to see it look so much more beautiful than he could've imagined. </p><p>"It's beautiful. Even more than I had imagined." Jihoon bounced lightly on his feet, showcasing just how much he loved it and it honestly warmed Soonyoung's heart. He wanted to do anything to keep the smile on Jihoon's face, he was so effortlessly beautiful. Soonyoung just wanted to make him the happiest he could ever be. "Thank you, Soonyoung." </p><p>"You say thank you so much, I've started noticing you have a habit of it." Jihoon looked down in somewhat embarrassment and then Soonyoung pouted, looking towards him, waiting for him to lift his head. "But I love it because it makes you who you are. You're so kind and beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you." </p><p>"Thank you." Jihoon smiled, just to see Soonyoung smile back at him. Soonyoung's smile was one of the best things Jihoon could ever ask to see. He'd light up and Jihoon could honestly say he hasn't experienced such a feeling of pure love since he met Soonyoung. "I'm more lucky. I mean, you literally painted my bookshop on a huge canvas as a gift. You make it your mission for us to have a date every Friday even if you're busy and can only have them at home. Which I love by the way, dates at home, cuddling and reading, ten out of ten, love it, definitely my favourite type of date." Jihoon sighed just thinking about it. </p><p>They had been going on a few dates since their first one and it had been going really well between them. They were obviously meant for each other and the both of them knew that and maybe they were unoffically together, they hadn't really talked about it but they both guessed it was because they assumed they were together just from how well their time together had been going. They had been having many dates at home lately, both at Jihoon's apartment and Soonyoung's, although Jihoon liked the dark aesthetic of Soonyoung's apartment and of course being able to watch the sunset with him. </p><p>Jihoon did like having dates at his apartment though, they'd read together and sometimes if Soonyoung got home a little late for their date because of a client at the parlour he'd read him a book to fall asleep too, with a hand running through his hair. Jihoon wouldn't stop reading once his sweetheart had fallen into slumber he'd keep reading and leave a kiss on Soonyoung's forehead after each chapter. Soonyoung had really gotten into reading thanks to Jihoon, and the younger had surprisingly got into painting. He didn't believe he was any good but on one date, Soonyoung had taught him the basics and he painted a bowl of fruit. For it being his first time delving into the artist world, he think he did a great job, but never as good as Soonyoung. Jihoon truly believed that no one could catch up in talent to Soonyoung, he was that good.</p><p>Soonyoung had jokingly said he'd teach Jihoon how to tattoo but he didn't think he was ready for that. He'd probably mess up so bad and then the client would demand to have it covered and as someone who never liked seeing a customer upset with the service he provided, he didn't even like to think of working in a tattoo shop because he'd be scared he'd mess up the whole duration of tattooing, and then he'd surely mess up. </p><p>"What time does your break end?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung had been visting him during the day more often since Jisoo had gotten the job at the parlour and Seungcheol was currently training there and on his way to being one of the artists there. He'd often bring Jihoon a coffee from the cafe and even snacks, and he'd also bring him lunch. Part of Jihoon wished he could do that with Soonyoung but he had voiced that everyone in the parlour would steal his food and the only person that had the permission to do that was Jihoon, but since he was too kind he never would and Soonyoung would have to feed him part of his lunch just to see if he liked what Soonyoung had bought for himself.</p><p>"I'm meant to be back now, but I don't have a client for another ten minutes." Jihoon scoffed, walking to the front desk. Soonyoung followed like he was Jihoon's shadow. Jihoon grabbed a lollipop from underneath the desk, feeling slightly peckish. He liked to have a random pick and he pulled out strawberry, one of his favourites. He held out the jar for Soonyoung to take one and he picked apple, Jihoon should've guessed that he would. Jihoon unwrapped the lollipop and Soonyoung kept his eyes trained on the way Jihoon's tongue moved over the piece of candy. He popped his own lollipop into his mouth, trying to bite down and Jihoon giggled at his antics with his lips still attached to the lollipop. </p><p>"You know..." He started, pulling the piece of candy away from his lips. "If you're late they'll give you a shouting at." Soonyoung shook his head, finally biting into the lollipop. </p><p>"Like I said, I still have at least eight minutes. That's seven minutes and fifty nine seconds to spend with you." He leant forward and placed a kiss on the other's lips, tasting the remanants of strawberry. "These flavours go well together." </p><p>"Really?" Jihoon groaned, pushing him away. "You've helped me put up the painting, now you can go back to work and be talented." Soonyoung chuckled. "Do you have any cool tattoos being done?" Jihoon asked, biting into his own lollipop. </p><p>"Umm, they're all cool but I also have some appointments to talk about designs so I might not be tattooing too much today and also we all take it in turns to help Seungcheol with his training." Jihoon nodding, looking towards the clock, six minutes. "You know if you ever want a break, you could come to the parlour and I could give you another tattoo." Jihoon rolled his eyes. As soon as he had mentioned getting another tattoo, Soonyoung had run wild with it. "Since you're my favourite client, I can offer it for free." Jihoon rolled his eyes again. </p><p>"I'll think about it." Jihoon reasoned and Soonyoung nodded. He had mentioned how he wanted to get the word 'believe' tattooed across his collarbone. He had mentioned that it was probably generic but the word meant a lot to him since he had believed in himself that he would have what he wanted in life and currently he had that, and that belief in himself allowed him to work so hard to get where he was. He always wanted it with him for the rest of his life because he believed that he had found the perfect person to share that belief with. He also believed that one day, Soonyoung would get noticed for more than just his tattoo art but his paintings. He believed that he could do whatever he wanted in the art industry if he truly believed in himself. It all came back to that one word.</p><p>"I'll be right around the corner." Soonyoung smiled, leaving one last peck before departing. Jihoon had been relieved to see no one in the bookshop because he didn't think a lot of pubic displays of affection would be much appreciated by those who were trying to concentrate. He went back to his work for the rest of the day knowing that Soonyoung would be back to see him once he closed up the shop. It had become their tradition lately to always leave together. </p><p>He took a look at the painting that Soonyoung had created for him and he sighed dreamily. He loved the piece so much it physically hurt. He had gotten Soonyoung to sign the painting at the bottom although the older had said he didn't want to but Jihoon knew Soonyoung would appreciate Jihoon making him do that since so many people complimented the piece and took pictures. Soonyoung had made the piece look beautiful and Jihoon would keep up on the wall forever. He didn't know how long it took Soonyoung to paint it but it must have been a while and then it dawned on him that Soonyoung must've started the painting before they knew each other. </p><p>"It's pretty." Jeonghan smiled. Jihoon wondered when he had gotten there and how long he had been looking at the painting. "He's talented, isn't he?"</p><p>"Very." Jihoon smiled and Jeonghan looked at him with a fond smile. When Jihoon looked towards him he gave him a look of confusion. "What? Jeonghan, why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Jeonghan shrugged. "No reason. I've just never seen you so in love."</p><p>"I'm not in love." Jihoon scoffed but Jeonghan knew otherwise. He could tell that his best friend was head over heels in love with the tattoo artist. It was plain to see by everyone that Jihoon was even happier than he was before. </p><p>"You sure about that?" Jeonghan raised a brow. "You're like day dreaming there." Jihoon scowled and he shook his head. He did not day dream about Soonyoung, he never day dreamed about Soonyoung. He just had very lovely thoughts about their dates and how well they were doing. And maybe, just maybe, Jihoon day dreamed a lot about a potential future with Soonyoung which he would never admit to the older because he didn't want to scare him off, but he thought about it a lot. </p><p>"I'm not!" Jihoon whined. "I'm just... Doing my job." He said as he noticed some books on the counter, he picked them up and walked down the aisle, Jeonghan following him just like Soonyoung had earlier. "Shouldn't you be doing the same?" </p><p>"Hey." Jeonghan placed a hand on his chest. "I'm offended. I always do my job exceptionally." Jihoon chuckled and after a few minutes Jeonghan went back to the cafe, stating that his break was over and Jihoon shouldn't miss him too much. Jihoon just got back to work, as passionate as ever and he loved every single second of working at his bookshop. Nothing could make a day working there go bad.</p><p>He hadn't even noticed that it had gotten dark outside and it was closing time until he heard the windchime above the entrance let out a beautiful tune. He turned to see Soonyoung from where he was placing books on the shelves. "Hi." Jihoon greeted. "I didn't realise that was the time."</p><p>"You were working too hard." Soonyoung replied, walking up to the younger and wrapping his arms around his waist. Soonyoung inhaled the scent that Jihoon had picked out for the day which he probably smeared against his neck and wrists before leaving. </p><p>"Soonyoung, I'm trying to put these books away." Jihoon sighed. He couldn't help but melt into Soonyoung's hold, not when he was so warm and cuddly.</p><p>"I'm not stopping you." Jihoon could hear the smirk in his voice and it only made him smile. "What are you wanting to do for our date tomorrow? I'm not busy... And if I was, I'm not anymore."</p><p>"Hmm." Jihoon thought, although he wanted to say that Soonyoung should focus on his work and that he shouldn't be dropping his career for Jihoon, he knew the other was merely kidding to try and make him laugh. "It's meant to be raining tomorrow so maybe staying in and ordering food is a good idea. We can watch that new movie that you've been on about. I know you wanted to see it in the cinema, sorry I couldn't go." Jihoon suggested but looked apologetic and Soonyoung thought it was the best idea in the world. A home date with his beloved, cuddling and giggling whilst watching movies and snacking on some of the best snacks Soonyoung could find. </p><p>"Hey, don't apologise. Watching the movie with you at home sounds one hundred times better anyway. My place?" He asked. Jihoon nodded in return, placing the last book on the shelf and turning around in Soonyoung's hold, wrapping his arms around his neck. This came easily to Jihoon, being affectionate with someone who was more than just an acquaintance and he loved it even more because the bearer of his affectionate gestures was his Prince Charming.</p><p>"We could do something new, if you wanted to try." Jihoon whispered, face looking down so he wasn't too nervous. "I could stay the night."</p><p>"You want to stay the night?" Soonyoung questioned, this would be the first time Jihoon was staying overnight with him. Not because Jihoon necessarily felt uncomfortable but they were just taking things slow. They had kissed pretty soon into them seeing each other so they were taking everything else relatively slow paced.</p><p>"Yes, I'm very sure about this. It feels like the right time since we've been seeing each other for a while now. You can object, I won't take it personally." </p><p>Soonyoung shook his head. "Jihoon, I was the one to offer you to stay the night on our first date. You're always welcome to stay at my place whenever you want, you don't need to ask. Consider it a second home... Until you move in for real."</p><p>Jihoon blushed and escaped from Soonyoung's hold. "You joke too much." Jihoon whined and Soonyoung wanted to tell him that he really wasn't and he really thought that he and Jihoon could make it work long term. He found his one true love, it was now all about the baby steps to get to each milestone in their relationship. Some of it would be difficult but as long as they had each other they could get through anything together. "At least Jeonghan will be happy for us."</p><p>"You tell Jeonghan about us?" Soonyoung questioned. He wasn't mad, not by a mile, he was more intrigued than anything.</p><p>"You don't tell your friends about me?" Jihoon looked down, slightly disappointed. He thought that it was normal for others to talk about their partner to their friends, but maybe Soonyoung really didn't like him at all. He felt that a lot. He always wondered why someone like Soonyoung would like someone like himself. Although Jeonghan had told him that they were pretty much perfect for each other and just looked like the perfect match for each other. Soonyoung was also really quick to shut down any thoughts like that, that Jihoon had.</p><p>"No, I do." Soonyoung panicked. "I never shut up about you, I think I'm starting to annoy them but I don't care. I want to scream it from the highest mountain that Lee Jihoon gave me a chance. I don't tell them everything though. Some things are meant to be just for you and me." </p><p>"Jeonghan's my best friend so obviously I tell him everything, but there's some things I leave out. He suggested on our first date that I bring an overnight back but I refused... So now he'll be happy that he can help me with my first one, although I think I'd be fine on my own." Soonyoung let out a noise of acknowledgement. He liked Jeonghan and Jihoon's friendship and the other was really fun, liked to tease people a lot, but all in all he was a great guy... And everyone at the parlour got free coffee and cake from the cafe, although they all insisted on paying. Jeonghan had just suggested being paid with a free tattoo. "Honestly though, I've had to suffer in silence hearing all the things that he and Cheol get up to, why can't I make him feel the way I did?" </p><p>"You're bad, Jihoon." Soonyoung teased, pulling him closer in his embrace. "For someone so good, you're awfully bad. You have anymore surprises?"</p><p>"Maybe I'm just more confident with certain people?" Jihoon shrugged, not really knowing the answer himself, and sometimes being slightly shocked that he could talk like this with Soonyoung. He was still kind and good, but he had his moments now where he'd tease and make more jokes. He guessed Soonyoung helped him bring that newfound confidence out. "Have I changed?" Jihoon had felt that maybe Soonyoung didn't like this confidence, maybe he liked the kind and sweet Jihoon more. Maybe he liked Jihoon without the jokes, liked teasing him more and seeing him blush. </p><p>"No, I think you're perfect. I like seeing this side of you, makes me feel like it's only for me." He smiled and Jihoon cooed, leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek. “We’re going to get in trouble if you keep doing that.” <br/><br/>“Why? I’m not doing anything.” Jihoon chuckled, actually genuinely confused because he'd never in his life got told off for being in his bookshop. He wasn't loud, didn't cause any ruckus. He just liked the quiet and being surronded by stories.<br/><br/>“Because if you keep kissing my cheek.” He kissed Jihoon’s cheek like he just had to him and Jihoon giggled. “I’ll have to move you a little bit, so you can be right by here.” He moved Jihoon’s head up a bit so he could peck his lips. “I don’t think you’d appreciate me keeping you here to kiss when you’d rather keep your bookshop pure because even though a simple peck isn't too bad.”<br/><br/>“My bookshop is far from pure.” Jihoon scoffed. “Jeonghan walks in and taints it with one word... Seungcheol. I know he’s about to say something less than family friendly when he mentions Seungcheol. I actually get really shocked if it's not."<br/><br/>“You’re blaming it on Jeonghan?” Soonyoung raised a brow. “That’s mean don't you think?”</p><p>"I’m not blaming Jeonghan if he’s guilty.” Jihoon crossed his arms. “He needs to know that some people just don’t want to know what goes on behind closed doors. He’s prying into my life too, believe it or not.”</p><p>"What’s he saying?” Soonyoung asked, which made Jihoon's eyes widen. Did he want to know?<br/><br/>“My bookshop shouldn’t be witnessing this talk.” Jihoon walked off, but sighed. “We’re not going to talk about it.” <br/><br/>“What do you say?” Soonyoung asked, curious as to whether he says anything. <br/><br/>“What is there to say?” Jihoon asked seriously. “My bookshop life is going perfectly, we’re perfect. I said how I want to write a book at some point and maybe get another tattoo but that’s about it.” <br/><br/>“You really should write that book.” The other pointed out. “I think it would be amazing if you wrote a book.” <br/><br/>“Jeonghan said that too. Thank you for encouraging me, I need it.” Soonyoung nodded. It was least he could do for Jihoon. He knew it would an amazing piece of work because it was Jihoon that wrote it. <br/><br/>“You’re very talented too, Jihoon. Don’t be afraid to put your talent out there for people to appreciate.” <br/><br/>“But what if I can’t come up with anything? I have no clue what to write a book about.” He sighed into his palms, although he didn't think he was truly ready to write a book just yet it was always something at the back of his mind, but he really had no ideas. “What if I write something and people think it’s dumb.”</p><p>”No one will find it dumb because you wrote it. If they do then that’s one more book for me to support my baby.” He pulled Jihoon in for a hug and the younger reciprocated. “You don’t have to rush it. Take as long as you need.” <br/><br/>“I’ve been meaning to ask you how long it took you to paint the bookshop.” <br/><br/>“Well, I took a picture of the outside after you’d finished decorating it.” Soonyoung shrugged. </p><p>“That was years ago.” He widened his eyes. “It seriously took you that long?” <br/><br/>“I didn’t have a lot of time. I worked all day and all night at the parlour, especially during my training and some days I didn’t have time to paint, and sometimes I just didn’t want to. I left it unfinished for a couple of years actually, and I never had any intention of finishing it. Then for some reason I got this feeling that I should start it again. I finished it a couple of days before you came into the parlour. Maybe it was telling me something, the feeling to finish it came about so suddenly but it was so strong. Maybe it was telling me that my sweetheart was just around the corner this entire time.” <br/><br/>“Are you saying it’s magic?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung laughed. <br/><br/>“No, I don’t think it is but hey, you could always take inspiration from me for your book. Just mention me in their somewhere.”  <br/><br/>Jihoon hummed, thinking that maybe Soonyoung was onto something. He didn’t have to write something suspenseful or dark to get someone to like something. As long as he loved what he wrote it would all be okay, and he liked the idea of a magic painting and soulmates, and happy endings because that's exactly what his and Soonyoung's relationship felt like. <br/><br/>"It's not a bad idea." Jihoon muttered, making his way to get his coat since it was getting late and it was time he got home. "I like fantasy. I like things that seem completely absurd." Soonyoung listened and nodded. </p><p>"Many people get tattoos that are like that. I love it." Jihoon hummed at the response, loving the way Soonyoung talked about the tattoos he'd create. He'd be the type to get a tattoo that's crazy and something you'd only find in a book, but that's what he was passionate about and tattoos were meant to be personal. It was a win-win situation. He got a tattoo he loved and meant a lot, and Soonyoung had a fun time doing it. Maybe he'd actually consider it.</p><p>"I may hold you to that." Jihoon chuckled, letting Soonyoung walk out the shop first and Jihoon followed, locking the door after making sure the lights were switched off. </p><p>"Well, I'd do it for free." He smiled, taking Jihoon's hand in his own. "Only the best for my sweetheart." </p><p>"You're so extra." Jihoon whined but squeezed the others hand tight as they started to walk away from the shops and towards where Soonyoung had parked his car, the same place as always. Jihoon couldn't yet drive and normally liked the walk home unless Jeonghan offered him a ride with him and Seungcheol but normally that was full of just being a third wheel and Jihoon would rather avoid that. Having Soonyoung take him home everyday though was better, he could spend more time with him that way and make sure that his day was a joyful one. Soonyoung always found that if he had a bad day, Jihoon was always able to cheer him up at the end of it. </p><p>"Do you have any plans tonight?" Soonyoung always asked him that. </p><p>"Not really." Jihoon muttered. "I'll probably read and then sleep." Soonyoung hummed, giving the other a quick glance.</p><p>"I think you're forgetting a step there." </p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes but gave the other a fond smile. "...And call you of course. You can't go a day without hearing my voice before you go to bed." </p><p>"Hey, admit it. You like our calls too. You're always smiling." Jihoon looked away with an evident blush, maybe he should stop calling Soonyoung by video and start voice calling him. Soonyoung always picked up on these things so easily, he didn't know whether he should be fond or embarrassed. "Don't think I don't catch onto it. You're so pretty when you blush so I always try and make you."</p><p>"Now that's not very fair." Jihoon gave his signature noot but Soonyoung took it that he was a kiss so he pecked his lips. Jihoon wasn't complaining, Soonyoung's kisses were always so sweet.</p><p>"See, you're blushing and you're very pretty when you do." Jihoon pushed him away lightly but was pulled along with him as their hands were still intertwined. </p><p><br/>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt; </p><p>"So you're going there and you're staying the night? Am I right? Did I hear that right?" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow as Jihoon took a seat on one of the cafe chairs. He'd been stood for at least five minutes with Jeonghan asking the same questions over again.</p><p>"I've been there before, Jeonghan..." Jihoon scoffed. "The staying the night part is new though." Jihoon had to look away out of sheer embarrasment when Jeonghan yelled at him, flying to take the seat opposite him. </p><p>"You're staying the night." Jeonghan jumped in his seat</p><p>"I'm staying the night." He nodded, an expression that almost looked bored on his face, although he was less than bored.</p><p>"With Soonyoung." Jeonghan winked.</p><p>"With Soonyoung." He nodded again, although he didn't want to wink back. </p><p>"You're developing." Jeonghan teased and Jihoon knew it was because his love life had been pretty non existent before Soonyoung but now all of a sudden he was cozying up with the hot tattooist from around the corner. </p><p>"I want it to go well. What if he finds it weird that I have to read at least one chapter of a book before I go to bed? I also really like his cuddles, what if he doesn't like cuddling at night but I can't sleep so I need one? What if he doesn't like that I normally wear shorts to bed and sometimes I don't even wear that? What if-"</p><p>"Jihoon, stop." Jeonghan sighed, taking his hands in his own. "Soonyoung literally spent an hour of you yelling at him to put the painting right. He'd do absolutely anything for you." Jihoon sighed because deep down he knew that but that's what made him feel so bad. "I don't think I'd be able to handle that for as long as he did."</p><p>"Now I think about it, I must be a lot to handle." Jeonghan noticed the small pout on the younger's face and how it seemed to really be getting to him, and he kind of felt bad because he really didn't mean it. Jihoon meant a lot to him, he'd never get rid of him, not even for all the money in the world. Cash comes and goes, there was only one Jihoon. </p><p>"Listen, he's still with you, right?" Jihoon nodded towards the older one. "If he didn't think he could handle you, he wouldn't have stuck around, correct?" Jeonghan waited until Jihoon nodded, hoping that Jihoon believed him. "Exactly, it's clear he loves you. ...And before you ask, yes, I will be there Friday afternoon before Soonyoung picks you up so we can pack your bag together."</p><p>"It's a bag, Jeonghan. I'm sure I'll be fine alone." Jihoon chuckled because maybe it would be fun to have Jeonghan hype him up before he left because Jeonghan had made it clear that he wanted him and Soonyoung to work out since apparently he could see the red string of fate between them, maybe another thing he could add to his story ideas. "...Also the last thing I want is you sneaking something bad into my bag and then I'll be embarrassed."</p><p>"You said it, not me." Jeonghan held his hands up. "I'm quite frankly shocked that you think I'd do that anyway, although it's giving me ideas."</p><p>Jihoon narrowed his eyes at the cafe owner. "Really? You and Cheol are probably crazy... I'm not with Soonyoung for that, I want things to go well. Relationships aren't always about... you know." Jihoon couldn't say it out loud because it was midday and people were there.</p><p>"We're not that bad." Jeonghan scoffed. "You don't have to do anything and I never suggested that you do." That made Jihoon look away. He really had just brought it up when no one mentioned anything and now he couldn't not think about it, not when Jeonghan had mentioned multiple times that it made him feel loved. "But if you did want to, just talk to him. You can explore and experience new things with each other." Jihoon nodded. "It's not wrong if you have sex early or late into your relationship. Hell, me and Cheol started dating from our one night stand."</p><p>"Let's talk about this when we're not in a cafe in broad daylight." Jihoon whispered, feeling himself becoming flustered. Jeonghan nodded. "Where's Seungkwan?" Jihoon normally was greeted by the youngest one of the cafe team whenever he popped around during the day if the bookshop had been empty for a while, but all of a sudden he wasn't there.</p><p>"He's starting later today, he seemed really tired yesterday so I told him to go home and rest. He could be sick. I checked on him this morning and he said he felt better." Jihoon nodded, considering his teasing manner, Jeonghan was a good boss and a good friend. He's sure Seungkwan appreciated the resting time anyways, especially if he felt better.</p><p>"Anyway, what are you planning for your date this week?" Jeonghan tapped on his phone to see the time although there was a clock on the wall. Jihoon was sure the time was slightly early though, Jeonghan should really fix that. Jihoon knew he wouldn't be able to continue the day if things weren't perfect in his bookshop. "You know, I'm jealous. Seungcheol should take notes from Soonyoung and start taking me on dates every week."</p><p>"I wouldn't call them all dates, we just hang out every Friday until the Monday. It's just we normally do something together on the Friday to wind down from the hectic week." Jeonghan nodded but they were definitely dates, all dates, even if Jihoon didn't admit it. </p><p>"I mean when you're married and living together, every day will be a date." Jihoon sighed. Jeonghan just loved to tease even with no teasing manner in his voice.</p><p>"If I think ahead like that, although my day dreams would object to what I'm about to say, if I think ahead then I'll mess it up and it won't happen. Then me and Soonyoung will never have the wedding I always wanted." He led his head on his palms, but he willed himself to stay positive. </p><p>"It's cute that you day dream about the two of you, you really are smitten."</p><p>Jihoon groaned, knocking his forehead against the table. "Is it that obvious?" </p><p>"Ah-ha!" Jeonghan clapped, pointing an accusing finger at the other. "You told me the other day that you weren't in love."</p><p>"..." Jihoon said nothing." "...L- Stop it. Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed." </p><p>Jeonghan just laughed as his best friend turned a shade of red. Oh, how teasing Jihoon made Jeonghan so happy, but how Jihoon just couldn't deny the truth.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>When Friday rolled around, slower than everyone had expected and maybe that was because they were both excited for the weekend ahead of them. Jihoon had to come up with an excuse as to why Soonyoung couldn't just pick him up from the bookshop after closing time and why he should pick him up at home. He had thought in his head about all the things he could say but he didn't even have to say it until Soonyoung guessed correctly.</p><p>"Listen, Soonyoung." It had started, as Soonyoung brought him sandwhiches and coke for lunch. "You'll have to pick me up from my place later on if that's no trouble." Jihoon short circuted, what does he say? He has to have a reason right? Soonyoung will think he's not into him if he doesn't have a good reason. He's stalling. Say something to him. "You see... I have to..."</p><p>"Let me guess, Jeonghan wants to help you pack an overnight bag. You did tell me this the other day, you can tell me. I won't be mad." Jihoon sighed out a loud breath of relief, louder than he had expected it to be. "I'm right, aren't I?"</p><p>"Sorry." Jihoon gave him an apologetic expression. He couldn't turn Jeonghan down because he was his best friend and in all honesty he had to have someone hype him up before he left, otherwise he'd probably chicken out and ask to come home at the end of the night.</p><p>"Don't apologise about it, babe. Have fun with him teasing you. If he teases you too much just text me and I'll come and whisk you off your feet and save you from him." Jihoon hit the other's arm lightly. They both knew Jeonghan wasn't actually that bad.</p><p>"Now you really sound like Prince Charming." Jihoon chuckled.</p><p>"Does it suit me?" Soonyoung winked and Jihoon felt all the breath be knocked out of him. Why did Soonyoung have to continue to give him butterflies? Why was he always so straight forward and bold?</p><p>"I don't know." Jihoon found the inner confidence to tease back. "Keep charming me and I may come to a conclusion soon." </p><p>"You seem like someone to want a fairytale wedding." Soonyoung blurted and it honestly took Jihoon off guard. </p><p>"No..." He shook his head but his voice wavered. "Although that library on the outskirts of town, the one that has the huge hall and then all the books on multiple floors, that looks like a stunning place to have a wedding. Imagine it." Jihoon really did imagine it as he spoke. He imagined him walking down the hall which was set up with chairs, and Soonyoung was stood at the front in a dashing suit with his hair slicked back, showing his forehead, not looking Jihoon's way which showcased his strong jawline. But when he turned towards Jihoon, seeing him in his own suit, his own hair fluffy and combed with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, he teared up, not even trying to wipe away his tears. Jihoon walked to the front, being walked by Jeonghan, and when he was able to take Soonyoung's hand in his own, he did, pecking his lips quickly. They said their vows and placed beautiful rings on each other's ring fingers and kissed, and when no one was looking they ran off up the stairs and to the highest floor they could get to until they lost their breath, hearing shouts of their names because they needed to have pictures taken, and running away from your own wedding wasn't expected but it was exhilerating.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds magical." Soonyoung smiled with twinkling stars in his eyes. Jihoon wondered whether he had imagined it just like Jihoon had. "Maybe we could make that dream come true someday." </p><p>"Next time I see a shooting star, I'll make sure to make a wish." Jihoon focused on Soonyoung's smile. "Now we're on the topic of weddings... What's your ideal one?"</p><p>Soonyoung laughed and shook his head, taking a seat on the chair at the front desk since he was standing for a while. Jihoon took a seat on the desk, looking down at Soonyoung waiting for the answer to his question because he wouldn't leave without one, unless it made Soonyoung uncomfortable, then that was different. "I don't have an ideal one. I was always going to let my significant other choose the perfect wedding for us both, because I wouldn't mind what it was like as long as I got to marry you." </p><p>Jihoon's breath hitched. Him? You? Did Sooonyoung mean him? "You mean them?" Jihoon nodded. "As long as you get to marry them." That's what he meant.</p><p>"I mean you. If you want a wedding in the biggest library in town, then I'll go to the end of the earth to make that happen. I want to see your beautiful smile as you walk towards me, and you bet I'll cry my eyes out. I'd do everything to make it perfect but I wouldn't mind what type of wedding we have because it's perfect with you. It will be perfect with you. But I'd have to get a picture so I could paint it and hang it up in our living room, in our very own house."</p><p>"With our very own window wall, and our very own library." Jihoon could just imagine it, it brought a wave of calmness over him. He'd love his own library and he knew if Soonyoung could never find him he'd probably be wrapped up in a story or writing his own.</p><p>"Yes, all of that and our very own art room. I could paint you for days." Jihoon looked around and saw no one there. No one to interrupt their talk about their future, and maybe planning out would get their hopes up but what if it actualy happened? They'd be fully prepared then.</p><p>"Do you mean on paper? Or actually paint me?" Soonyoung hummed, acting like he was thinking, before pulling Jihoon to sit in his lap. It caught Jihoon off guard but he settled into the embrace. He had sat on the older's lap multiple times, whether that was in the cafe and they were short of chairs or during their movie dates when he'd want cuddles. It was a normal gesture with them now. </p><p>"Depends whether you like getting messy." Jihoon couldn't help the snort that fell past his lips. If it was anyone else he probably would've asked them to never say it again, but with Soonyoung he couldn't help but laugh and joke along with him and it was so easy to do that with each other. </p><p>"What if someone was in here when you said that?" Jihoon huffed. He was mad or annoyed he was just teasing the other, to a little less degree than he does though. </p><p>"No one was here though." Soonyoung answered. "...And if they were, I would've whispered it. Although I don't know what's so secretive about paint." Jihoon hopped off Soonyoung's lap and pulled him up with a knowing look. They both knew that if Jihoon was the canvas, it would be for Soonyoung's eyes only. The same with the other, Jihoon had thought that maybe he could be good at art if Soonyoung was his canvas.</p><p>"Isn't it five minutes past your break?" Jihoon pointed at the clock and Soonyoung's eyes went comically wide when he saw the time. He had an appointment right now- or was supposed to be having an appointment right now but he got so caught up with Jihoon. Would he rather stay with his Jihoonie? Yes. But did he have his bills to pay so Jihoon could keep looking at the sunset through the glass wall? Yes. </p><p>"Shit, shit, shit." Soonyoung panicked, looking around and to his horror an elderly customer had heard his potty mouth as they walked in. "Sorry about my language." He bowed and the customer waved him off as he turned back to Jihoon, words coming out quick as he started backing away, trying not to trip, but he also couldn't leave without giving Jihoon something important, so he was pulling him along with him. "I'll pick you up from your place at seven, I'll pick up takeout before I come so just text me what you want." Jihoon nodded with a fond smile, trying to push Soonyoung out so that he didn't embarrass himself, or trip, or do anything that would make him a laughing stock. The important gesture that Soonyoung gave to Jihoon was a peck on his lips, making the other blush. "See you later."</p><p>"You bet." Jihoon smiled, waving to him as he rushed to the parlour, almost tripping over his own feet. Jihoon walked back into the bookshop, shaking his head towards the customer who chuckled and complimented how much of a lovely couple they were. Jihoon blushed at the compliment and for the rest of the day he was wondering whether he and Soonyoung were actually a couple. They had never put a label on what they were. Jihoon couldn't lie that he did want to call Soonyoung his boyfriend though. </p><p>Jihoon was still thinking about it when he was hit in the face with a shirt as Jeonghan threw clothing after clothing article over his shoulder onto his bed. He jumped out of his thoughts, picking up the discarded shirt and throwing it back to Jeonghan, hitting him in the back. "Hey!" Jihoon shouted to him. "Do you mind not making a mess? This isn't your own home." </p><p>"This is important, we need to pack the best of the best for you." Jeonghan smiled, turning back and continuing to stifle through Jihoon's closet, finally seeing a shirt that screamed his name. "Ah, yes, this one." Jeonghan chuckled, showing the younger the shirt he picked out, but on closer inspection, he noticed something strange. "Wait a minute." Jeonghan took a look at it once more before holding it up, this really didn't scream Jihoon. "This isn't yours. You've never brought anything with tigers on it. You'd never buy something with tigers on it. You're all plain and simple, although that style suits you and is crazy adorable to be honest." Jeonghan watched as Jihoon's face went bright red. "This is Soonyoung's shirt, isn't it? I mean why am I asking? It's obvious it's Soonyoung's.  Since when did you wear each other's clothes?" </p><p>"My shirt got dirty so he gave me his, no big deal." Jihoon shrugged and Jeonghan shot him a suggestive look and Jihoon sighed, he knew this was going to happen at some point. "It was from strawberries. We were dipping them in chocolate but it got on my shirt, so he let me change into his." </p><p>Jeonghan whined. "Your dates sound so cute. Can't I join?"</p><p>"No, absolutely not." Jihoon scoffed and Jeonghan gave him a glare. "I love you, Han, but not enough to have you scare Soonyoung."</p><p>"I would do no such thing. Also, excuse you, I am not scary!"  </p><p>"You have so much material on me that I know you can't wait to embarrass me with." Jihoon shivered knowing that Jeonghan had saw him do so much that could ruin his image, he'd rather keep it between him and the other and for it to stay that way. </p><p>"If this is about the one time I caught you wea-" Jihoon stood up as quick as he could, placing a hand over the older's mouth. "I said I forgot it."</p><p>"Hmm, I smell lies in that statement." Jeonghan pushed the other away lightly and continued to look through the closet, saying how he would never tell anyone when Jihoon was his best friend. He'd never sabotage that to hurt him. "You know I could've done this myself."</p><p>"But it's more fun with me." Jeonghan sing songed to which Jihoon laughed loudly.</p><p>"I beg to differ." Jeonghan huffed as they both packed the bag together, actually packing things that were necessary and honestly Jihoon wouldn't have picked the clothes Jeonghan did so he was glad he came along to help. They kept themselves entertained by talking about anything and everything because as best friends there was always so much to talk about together. Jeonghan had left just before seven with a wave and a wink, telling him not to do anything he wouldn't do and if he did to be extra careful and if he needed a lift home to call him. Jihoon had blushed wildly, flipping the other off out of sheer embarrassment but said he'd call if he needed anything which made Jeonghan tease him just that much more.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>Soonyoung arrived, fifteen minutes later than he had said he would and Jihoon had convinced himself that the other just wasn't showing up and maybe all of this had been a simple game to him and Jihoon's feelings meant nothing, but when he saw Soonyoung's car pull up outside, and he wouldn't admit that he was sat in the window watching, he grabbed his bag and the other neccessities he was taking with him, making his way out as quickly as possible. Just as the forecast had stated, it had started raining heavily. Jihoon had to run to the car and Soonyoung was already leaning over to open the door for him as he pulled it open. "You should've stayed inside, I had an umbrella." Soonyoung greeted.</p><p>"I thought you weren't coming." Jihoon said as he sat in the car, shivering from the cold and trying to shake off the water, but stopped when he realised he was probably getting it everywhere. Soonyoung leaned over and captured his lips in his own unannounced and Jihoon hummed, melting into it. Pulling away after he felt Soonyoung's tongue prod at his bottom lip, Soonyoung sat back and passed the takeout bag towards Jihoon for him to hold so it didn't spill. </p><p>"Of course I was." Soonyoung pouted. "There was a queue at the takeout place and I had to go to the store to get you some coke, I had the last few cans." Jihoon would normally be annoyed if someone drank the rest of his coke, but with Soonyoung he really didn't care. If anything he liked sharing with the other. "Hope that's okay." Soonyoung muttered due to the silence that Jihoon gave him. "I won't do it again if you're protective."</p><p>"It's a drink, Soonyoung." Jihoon chuckled, watching as Soonyoung placed a hand on his thigh as he drove, going to move it when Jihoon jumped lightly but the younger made sure he kept it there since the touch was relaxing and Soonyoung's hand perfectly encased his thigh, it wasn't illegal for Jihoon to admire that fact. </p><p>"Yeah, but I feel bad for drinking something that was meant to be yours." Soonyoung voice was laced with slight guilt. Jihoon chuckled until it turned into a loud cackling laugh. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"It's not a big deal, babe." Jihoon said with ease and Soonyoung turned red. He had noticed in their relationship that Jihoon occassionally used pet names and whenever he did, which was happening more often, it would always make him melt. As for Jihoon, if it was anyone else he would've told them to buy their own next time and make sure to never take his coke without asking him first. "You can always share with me."</p><p>"You're kind." Soonyoung smiled and Jihoon knew that it wasn't sarcastic because he was a really kind person, he always had been. Soonyoung had just brought out a little more confidence and he was thankful for that. "So plans are watching a movie, having takeout and cuddle session?" Soonyoung asked, wanting to make sure it was perfect and he hadn't forgotten. "You can add anything to that list and I will do my best to provide it."</p><p>"What if I said I wanted to go across the globe today? To somewhere pretty where we can take photos and be together?" Soonyoung took a glance towards him and Jihoon's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of going away on holiday somewhere. </p><p>"Then I guess we'd be packing our suitcases." Soonyoung chuckled. "I think I'll leave the most precious, romantic and memorable getaway for our honeymoon." Jihoon almost sqwarked, not expecting such an answer. The other always caught him off guard.</p><p>"You have to stop, you'll make me shy." </p><p>"You're cute." Soonyoung said with his chest. Full confidence, making Jihoon scream into his hands. "You okay there?"</p><p>"Fine..." His voice sounded strained. "Just fine." He was not fine. He was in love. Head over heels, so deeply in love.</p><p>When they arrived home, Soonyoung took the takeout bag from Jihoon and grabbed the coke packet although Jihoon really wanted to help him. He noticed the wince that Soonyoung let out when he carried the cokes in his one hand but everytime Jihoon offered to carry something, the other waved him off. He had grabbed the umbrella before Soonyoung could even think to, holding it over the both of them before they entered the front door of the complex.</p><p>Jihoon had never really paid attention to the outside but he noticed that this complex didn't have many apartments, there seemed to only be one per floor, and the complex wasn't neccessarily huge, it was nice and comforting but it wasn't tiny either. Jihoon just knew that with the money he made at the bookshop, he wouldn't be able to afford to live here. He really had never noticed that before, and he had never asked Soonyoung about his neighbours because he never heard anyone. His love for Soonyoung ran for more than just his money, and he thought Soonyoung deserved every hard earned penny he made. </p><p>Soonyoung switched on the light when they made it home, Jihoon leaving the umbrella to dry outside of the apartment. It wasn't like anyone would be able to take it and if they did, Soonyoung had said they probably needed it more than them so it was okay, and he'd just buy another one anyway. In conclusion, Soonyoung is a sweetie and he really didn't care as long as someone was safe and didn't get sick in the rain. </p><p>"I'm going to take this wet jacket off." Jihoon muttered and Soonyoung nodded, making his way to the living area. Soonyoung's apartment was pretty open besides the bedrooms and bathrooms, and a few storage rooms. So Jihoon could hear him rustling the bag of takeout and opening the pack of coke, placing two on the table. Jihoon slipped out from his soaked jacket, surprising the rest of him was pretty dry, he had held his bag over his legs as best as he could so his pants weren't wet. He placed the jacket in the washing basket since Soonyoung liked to wash his clothes in a bulk. </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay with watching this movie?" Soonyoung asked, sat on the sofa in sweatpants and a shirt, and Jihoon hadn't noticed the comfy outfit in the car, but it screamed boyfriend material. </p><p>"Of course." Jihoon smiled, plopping beside him and placing his legs over the other's lap, not before grabbing a coke from the table (his other one true love). "You wanted to see it so bad, it's the least I can do. Also you let me watch a Disney movie the last time we had a movie date so it's your turn this time." Soonyoung smiled wildly and Jihoon knew he was excited to watch the film. It was some action film that he hadn't even watched the trailer for. Jihoon didn't watch movies too often since he'd rather be reading but he would watch anything with Soonyoung if he asked. </p><p>"Hey, you might even like it." Soonyoung shrugged, passing the takeout box to Jihoon, grabbing his own. "Eat up." He waited until Jihoon took the first bite, watching as his other half hummed and nodded. </p><p>"You know, I never get this but this shit is fucking good." Jihoon laughed afterwards because what the hell was that reaction, but it made Soonyoung choke on his bite. When he had swallowed the piece of food, Jihoon patted his back chuckling. </p><p>"What the fuck?" Soonyoung laughed. "I wasn't expecting that from you. It's not even that funny but it is."</p><p>"I know." Jihoon chuckled. "I have to stop, I'll get hiccups otherwise." Soonyoung nodded and they ate again without the choking or laughing. Jihoon actually did really enjoy the movie and he wished he had been able to go and see it in the cinema with the other but sitting at home with the sound of pouring rain in the background, their tummies full and satisfied was so much better. Soonyoung had offered to put on another movie to which Jihoon had nodded. His concentration wavered when Soonyoung winced from beside him, sitting back and holding his wrist. </p><p>"Soonie, what's wrong?" Jihoon sat up with concern in his eyes. "Did you get hurt? If it's hurting we should get it checked. Is it broken?"</p><p>"Jihoon, calm down." Soonyoung chuckled but winced again. "This happens sometimes when I work on a piece for a long time and I don't relax my wrist." Jihoon sighed at the other but wordlessly took Soonyoung's hand in his own, being careful not to hurt him. </p><p>"I know you're passionate about what you do but you should be careful. Take breaks." Soonyoung watched as Jihoon moved his fingers across his hand, to his wrist, testing the waters by applying pressure, then he realised that Jihoon was trying to help relieve the tension in his wrist and hand. Wow, what a loving person his baby was. Jihoon loved being able to look after the other, just as much as Soonyoung enjoyed looking after him. </p><p>"That's like telling you to take a week away from the bookshop." Soonyoung scoffed. "I can't do that. I love it, Jihoon and the pain just means I worked my hardest."</p><p>"I get that but it could damage your wrist in the long run, I don't want that and I know you don't either." Soonyoung sighed, yeah, the other was completely right and there was no point in fighting it. "I'll buy you a bandage grip, maybe it will help relieve the stress some more." Soonyoung nodded, not being able to deny the other because in all honesty Jihoon was a stubborn one (but he loved him anyway :3 ). "Be more careful... For me." </p><p>"I will I promise." Jihoon showed a satisfactory smile, bringing Soonyoung's palm to his lips, placing a peck and then nuzzling into it. </p><p>"Can we watch the sunset?" Jihoon asked quietly, scared to be too loud. Soonyoung nodded his head. He knew just how much Jihoon loved the sunset, he normally liked to read a book as the sun set but today he wanted to watch it with Soonyoung. The best place to watch the sunset was in Soonyoung's bedroom with the glass wall. Jihoon led them there, knowing the way and feeling right at home to escort Soonyoung to his own room. </p><p>"It's beautiful isn't it." Soonyoung muttered, watching as blue turned into a yellow, then to pink, purple, blue and then the night sky. The must've been there for a while because Jihoon's yawn caught the taller off guard. "Are you tired?" Jihoon shook his head. </p><p>"I'm not tired, but I think I'll go and change into some night clothes." Jihoon went to his bag, picking out Soonyoung's shirt and shorts, both of which Jeonghan packed. "I'll be back in a minute." Jihoon spoke to which Soonyoung hummed, turning back to the window and watching all the lights turn on below them. Something about it was relaxing, comforting. </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>“Soonyoung...” Jihoon stood in Soonyoung’s bedroom doorway after having changed his clothes in the bathroom across the hall. He would've used the bathroom connected to the bedroom but Jihoon had made the discovery that it was too cold compared to the other one which had the best heat.<br/><br/>“Yeah?” Soonyoung turned around, eyes landing on Jihoon, his gaze slowly looking down and back up. He was effortlessly beautiful, even when going to bed. He didn't even have to try, he was just stunning and although Jihoon had worn his clothes before, he couldn't help but stare in awe of how astonishing he looked.<br/><br/>“I...” He did a visibly gulp that Soonyoung noticed, thinking that maybe something was wrong.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The older asked, still stood in place although he wanted to take a step forward. “Are you having second thoughts about staying the night? I can take you home if you want, I won’t be upset with you. I can even wait until you fall asleep and then leave or sleep on the sofa. What ever makes you more comfortable.” </p><p>“You’re really sweet but that’s not it, Soonyoung. I want to stay here for the night. I promise I’m telling the truth, if I wanted to leave I would tell you.” Soonyoung nodded and Jihoon walked up to him slowly, shutting the door behind him. The room was dark but they could see each other clearly from the shining moon and twinkling stars. <br/><br/>“Are you tired? You can sleep. I know when we watch movies it normally makes you sleepy. You don’t have to ask, you can come in here whenever you like, for as long as we're together it's your room too.” Jihoon shook his head, athough what Soonyoung said made butterflies errupt in his belly. He did love how Soonyoung acted like he lived with him already. It did make Soonyoung’s place feel more like home and it made him a lot more comfortable to be there, not that he had been uncomfortable before. It just felt more welcoming.</p><p>“I'm not tired." Jihoon whispered, gaze fixing on Soonyoung's, eyes staring right into his soul. "Soonyoung, I want to sleep with you... Only if you'd like to." He thought maybe just saying it would stop his nerves but he just got more nervous. Was that the wrong way to say it? What if Soonyoung wasn't ready? That would be okay, that would be perfectly okay, he didn't want the other to feel like he had to do anything just because he wanted to.</p><p>"I mean, yeah." Jihoon sighed at the answer but it wasn't exactly how he expected him to respond. "I was just going to take the sofa but I can stay with you if that's what you prefer." </p><p>"NO!" Jihoon sighed once again. "I mean, yes, I want you to stay with me, but I'm not tired, Soonyoung." Jihoon walked closer until he was close enough to pull Soonyoung into his embrace. Looking up at him, Jihoon decided it was now, and maybe not never but it felt right at that moment so he decided to just go for it. "I'm ready to go all the way with you tonight, Soonyoung."</p><p>"Oh." Soonyoung smiled, and then his face dropped. "OH!! Like all the way? In that way?" Jihoon nodded, a fond chuckle escaping his lips. "You don't have to. Are you sure you're ready?" </p><p>"Yes. I am very sure. Are you ready?" </p><p>"Yes." Soonyoung nodded. "But you don't have to do this if you don't want to, don't feel like you have to. You know I'm not with you just for that." Soonyoung panicked then. "I mean you're amazing and I definitely wouldn't deny you if it's what you really want. You're stunning and amazing, and just beautiful and I'd love to show you how much I love you, I just didn't want you to think that we couldn't do that, because the way I worded it sounded a bit ehh, and I want you to know that I love you, more than I have loved anyone, and if yo-" Jihoon's heart did palpitations at the words that Soonyoung was still rambling. He was sweet, so damn sweet and caring and Jihoon didn't know how he'd gotten so fucking lucky. </p><p>"Soonyoung, baby. You're rambling. I know what you're feeling because I feel the exact same way. And you don't have to be ready either, you know. All because I'm ready doesn't mean you have to be too, I can wait for you just as you would for me."</p><p>"I want to." Soonyoung whispered. "I want to take care of you like you deserve. You deserve to be treated like royalty."</p><p>"You need taking care of too. You're just as important in this relationship." Soonyoung's own heart beated like he had just ran a marathon. He'd never had someone genuinely care for him like he was just as special before. "It feels right. I want you, Soonyoung." </p><p>"I want you too." He leaned down and captured Jihoon's lips with his own, humming in delight. It was slow and passionate and as Jihoon lifted his hands to cup his cheeks, tingles went up his spine because oh wow, he just loved him so much and it hit him that this was the moment. Soonyoung's hands rested on Jihoon's hips, slowly running his tongue over the younger's bottom lip and biting down, nipping a few times hoping that the younger would let him explore his mouth. Jihoon, who had gained a lot of confidence with his newfound lover, just smiled into the kiss, not allow him access.</p><p>Soonyoung growled in objection and spun them around so Jihoon's body was caged between him and the window. Jihoon gasped and Soonyoung obviously took the opportunity to explore his mouth, tongue dancing with Jihoon's with fevour. Jihoon tasted like the strawberry milkshake he had begged Soonyoung to let him make and the taste was more addicting then one may think. Soonyoung couldn't get enough of Jihoon's lips, he never could. They were so soft to the touch and slotted perfectly against his own plump ones. He kissed back eagerly, tongues dancing and pushing against each other, their heads titling each way as they found a steady rhythm. </p><p>Soonyoung lifted one of Jihoon's legs, the one that accompanied the tattoo, and although Jihoon still had clothes on he ran one of his hands up and down over the fabric of his shorts, feeling goosebumps rise from the cool touch, his hands must be cold. Jihoon pulled away when he was short of breath, panting into Soonyoung's mouth with their lips grazing together. "You're going to have to be gentle. I haven't done anything with anyone for years, it's been longer than I can count on one hand." </p><p>"I promise I'll go slow." Soonyoung reassured, but it also made him nervous, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Soonyoung hadn't been with too many people himself, contrary to people's beliefs, but when he did they normally had more experience, not that it made Jihoon any lesser. He just wanted to make him feel loved without causing him any pain. "You can stop whenever you want if it hurts and we can just watch another movie, your pick this time. We have all the time in the world to do this, I'm not letting go of you yet." </p><p>"I know. I want to tonight. It feels right." Soonyoung nodded, not denying the other of another type of love. "And hey," Jihoon whispered. "Don't smash me into the window like that again, hmm? What if we fell?"</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that, you'd have to be running full speed ahead to go through this. It's really strong." Soonyoung knoked on the glass.<br/><br/>Jihoon hummed like he didn’t believe him and it spurred Soonyoung on to torment him a little more. He hooked his hands under Jihoon’s thighs lifting him up in his arms, pushing him up against the window with his body, trying to make a point but it just made Jihoon cling to him. <br/><br/>“Soonyoung.” Jihoon let out a squeal of shock. “What are you doing? We’ll both fall.” </p><p>“I promise, I won’t let that happen.” He attached his lips to Jihoon’s neck, feathery kisses at first until he felt his lover run his fingers through his hair, then he left open mouth kisses and licks, hearing Jihoon sigh and relax in his hold. “Do you mind if I leave marks?” <br/><br/>“No, as long as they’re easy to cover up. I can't have them seen around the bookshop.” Soonyoung nodded. It was completely understandable, and also Jihoon wasn't someone who liked sporting hickeys around. He liked that to be private and intimate between just the two of them. It just meant he could leave more marks where he didn’t have to cover them up, ones that would be more teasing. “Can I leave them on you?”</p><p>”Please.” Jihoon smiled at the response and the slight desperation in Soonyoung's voice. “Is there anything you don’t like? I won't do anything you don't like.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jihoon replied honestly. “I’ve never explored too much with someone else and it was never done properly anyway. It never satisfied me to be honest."</p><p>“It’s okay.” The other replied. “We can just experiment and then if we don’t like anything we can say and we won’t do it again.” Jihoon nodded. “Is there anything you’d want to try? That can be for now or we can explore another time.”</p><p>”I like... praise.” Jihoon’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment but Soonyoung found it so cute. He was glad Jihoon was comfortable with opening up to him in such an intimate and vulnerable way. "What about you?" <br/><br/>“Me too.” Jihoon felt a little less embarrassed now. “I like being told if I’m doing a good job. I also like having my hair pulled and leave scratches all you want. Anything else?”</p><p>“Umm, I like it when you grip my thighs... I don’t really know what else so we can let it go naturally, do what feels right.” Soonyoung hummed in agreement, that was the best way to go.<br/><br/>Soonyoung then peeled them away from the window, walking them to the bed. He dropped Jihoon onto it and climbed over him, connecting their lips. It was slow still and really set the pace, it made them both relax and know that they had all night to make each other feel good.<br/><br/>“Can I?” Soonyoung asked as his hands gripped his shirt that Jihoon was wearing. Jihoon nodded, pecking Soonyoung’s lips for him to pull away to lift the shirt over his head, leaning back down into his embrace afterwards. </p><p>Soonyoung kissed along Jihoon’s neck, to his collarbones and then down his chest, to his stomach. Jihoon's breathing picked up as Soonyoung got closer and closer to where he needed him the most. Jihoon clamped his mouth shut, willing no sound to come out.<br/><br/>“I don’t think I tell you how beautiful you are enough of the time.” Soonyoung whispered, kissing his way back up. Jihoon blushed and covered his face with his hands. Soonyoung in fact did tell him that a lot, but hearing it again and again never failed to put Jihoon in a good mood. “Let me see you.”</p><p>Jihoon dropped his hands hesitantly. Soonyoung smiled and kissed him once, twice, thrice, before leaning back down and making his way to the start of Jihoon’s tattoo at his ribcage. It poked out from the top and bottom of Jihoon’s shorts and Soonyoung thought it was even more beautiful in the moonlight, shining perfectly against it.<br/><br/>“Can I see it again?” Soonyoung asked and then added, “all of it.” Jihoon gulped but it was making him needier nonetheless. It was even better knowing that it was Soonyoung's favourite. Jeonghan was definitely right when he said it must do things to Soonyoung to see his art permantley engraved in Jihoon's skin.<br/><br/>“Yes, you can.” He nodded, quiet, afraid that someone would hear something he wanted to keep between them. Soonyoung smiled down at him, kissing him slowly as he mirrored the slowness and started removing Jihoon's clothes at the same pace. He felt bare and nervous in front of Soonyoung but the older one of the two made him feel so loved and appreciated. "You're staring." Jihoon looked away, voice still a mere whisper.</p><p>"Because you're beautiful." He said smoothly and it made Jihoon blush and shy away. Soonyoung just smiled at the other and slowly brought his hand to his outer thigh. Jihoon hissed with the sudden contact, biting onto his knuckle and Soonyoung quickly removed his hand that was placed on Jihoon's thigh, thinking that maybe he didn't like it (although Jihoon had made it clear five minutes prior that he loved it) but Jihoon grabbed his hand and placed it back of course. Soonyoung's other hand intertwined with Jihoon's giving a light squeeze. "Your tattoo is beautiful. I really love this piece. I can't even start to describe how much I loved to tattoo it. I could admire it for hours."</p><p>"But you tattoo so many people." Jihoon mentioned, slowly moving their intertwined hands back and forth, not letting go. He never wnated to let go. "What makes me any different?"</p><p>"Probably the message behind it." Soonyoung's fingertips traced the outline of his tattoo, from the top to the bottom and then back up again. It left shivers going up Jihoon's spine but it comforted him, made him feel more comfortable in Soonyoung's embrace, made him relax against the sheets. "You have a lovely message behind it that has stuck with you for so long. It's personal to you and I'm glad I get to share the meaning with you. It's so beautiful on you as well, suits no one but you, only you. You should really get more, baby." Jihoon hummed, looking down at Soonyoung's hand, which still traced the outline. He really had been considering it. He kept going over and over it, even looking up to make eye contact with him, and he never misjudged a line. It was like Soonyoung had Jihoon's tattoo memorised, could draw it from memory and perfectly too. "These colours are really pretty against you too. We picked the right ones." </p><p>"Can't you take off yours too?" Jihoon whined. "I love your tattoos as well, they're even more beautiful but there's one issue and that is, I can't see them." Soonyoung chuckled, sitting up to discard of his shirt and then laying back down to continue tracing the tattoo he so dearly loved. "You're amazing, Soonyoung. You're so beautiful. I think I'm the lucky one here. You're everything I could ever want and more."</p><p>Soonyoung blushed and Jihoon thought it was amazing. They could both make each other feel that way, they complimented each other so well. They really were made for each other there was no doubt about it. In that moment he knew that he had fallen way to deep in love with Soonyoung and he never wanted to let him go. </p><p>"Hmm, thank you, but I personally believe that <em>you </em>are the most beautiful." Jihoon giggled and then Soonyoung changed his touches along the outline of his tattoo to kisses. He kissed along the outline again but this time also kissed within the lines, like he was filling in the details with his overwhelming love. Jihoon's breath hitched a few times, still trying to keep quiet as Soonyoung kissed him, appreciated him, loved him. He kissed his tattoo until he tapped Jihoon's leg to widen it more. Jihoon did and Soonyoung trailed his lips to his lover's inner thigh, gripping his outer thighs harshly, surely going to leave indents.</p><p>"Soonyoung." Jihoon gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Let me hear you. Are you naturally just quiet? There's nothing wrong with that, even hearing you gasp is enough to send me over the edge." Soonyoung asked the other, stopping his ministrations to let the other talk freely.</p><p>"I'm just... What if someone hears? What if you don't like how I sound? What if I'm too loud and it hurts your ears?"</p><p>Soonyoung chuckled. "I can answer all of those for you." He started, massaging Jihoon's outer thighs. "If your comfortable don't be afraid to make noise, knowing what you're enjoying and how good it makes you feel honestly turns me on. No one will hear you, that's the thing about having one apartment per floor and having the spaced far above each other. If anyone hears it's because they've taken the elevator up here, but I have a front door and also the staircase has a lock and I never use the staircase. Two, I will love how you sound, you sound so fucking amazing already when you gasp and sigh, you're driving me crazy already. Lastly, you could scream at the top of your lungs and it wouldn't hurt my ears. If anything I could make that my goal. To make you scream."</p><p>Jihoon went red. "Soonyoung, you're so blunt." He giggled afterwards. "I don't feel uncomfortable by the way, it's just not what I'm used to. I'm pretty quiet alone to be honest." Soonyoung did not need that mental image but he wasn't complaining. Soonyoung could be pretty intense, so maybe when they start exploring more he could make Jihoon pleasure himself as he watched. </p><p>"You can just try it out and if you really don't like it then you don't have to, just let yourself relax." Jihoon nodded, relaxing with a sigh. </p><p>Soonyoung let out an evil chuckle and bit down on his inner thigh without any warning, savouring the hisses and quiet moans falling from the other's perfect lips. Jihoon didn't find the noises weird or bad, in fact he thought he sounded good and the way Soonyoung looked up at him, whispering encouragements for him to continue voicing his pleasure made him ten times more confident to let his body react naturally. Jihoon urged the other to leave a trail on love bites along his inner thighs with a tug on his hair. "Soonyoung. Let me." He gasped, pulling on his hair once more after Soonyoung had sucked one last hickey into the flesh. Soonyoung sat up and Jihoon switched their positions, pushing the older to lay against the pillows. "You're perfect, Soonyoung." Jihoon's lips attached to Soonyoung's neck, leaving his own trail of love bites but Soonyoung was a lot more willing to have them on show. He also kissed each and every one of Soonyoung's neck tattoos, revelling in the soft sounds the other let him hear, just for his ears.</p><p>He kissed to Soonyoung's chest, kissing all his tattoos there. He didn't even miss one, he'd spend all night there, just appreciating the art on Soonyoung's body if he could... And he would. Soonyoung had a lot of tattoos so he wouldn't be surprised if he was there all night. He kissed Soonyoung's arms, any places that had the ink engrained into his skin. When he kissed Soonyoung's rose tattoo, the other gripped his thigh, his thumb stroking the matching rose on Jihoon's own skin like it connected them, although different colours the design of the flower was the exact same. Jihoon smiled against Soonyoung's arm as he kissed down to his hand and then to the other arm. He kissed up until he was at the top where his tiger tattoo was, which was personally one of Jihoon's favourites, despite them all being stunning. This one just suited Soonyoung so well.</p><p>"You could do this all night couldn't you?" Soonyoung chuckled and Jihoon nodded, still kissing the inked skin making sure he'd kissed every inch of Soonyoung's tattooes. Jihoon's hands also started roaming around Soonyoung's body and his tattooes, touching wherever he could with soft touches. When Jihoon was done, Soonyoung took one of Jihoon's hands and placed it on his chest, right where the empty spot was, right where his heart was beating. "I've always wondered what your name would look like right here."</p><p>"I think it would look amazing." Jihoon giggled, moving his hand so he could replace it with a kiss in time with the beats. "I could get a matching one." Soonyoung let out his own laugh then, gripping Jihoon's hips and flipping them over. </p><p>"I love you." Soonyoung looked into Jihoon's eyes looking for any signs of Jihoon thinking the exact opposite. Jihoon wordlessly pulled him down for a kiss. It was again sweet and slow and everything they both could want in a kiss. It was so obvious how in love they were. </p><p>"I love you too." Jihoon whispered against the others lips, and they stayed in each other's embrace in silence for a while.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Soonyoung asked, brushing his lips against Jihoon's who pecked his lips quickly. </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure." Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung smiled and went to take off his own sweatpants when Jihoon stopped him. "The window." </p><p>"Do you want me to close the curtains?" </p><p>"I like the moonlight." Jihoon whispered. "I like the rain too." </p><p>"We're on the top floor so no one will see, we can cover up and just focus on me." He moved Jihoon so he was looking into his eyes, twinkling with sheer want. "Just look at me, it's only us. If you wan't me to close them I will."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Does getting caught excite you, baby?" Soonyoung's voice deepened the tiniest bit and it sent Jihoon's mind into haywire. He could all but nod, scared that his voice would betray him. "No one will, but you're right about the moonlight, it's beautiful against you, and your moans create a beautiful melody with the rain." </p><p>"Soonyoung." Jihoon looked away, almost shy. "Please, I want you." Soonyoung kissed him once before discarding of the rest of his clothes and pulling the sheets over them, placing a pillow under Jihoon's hips to elevate him a little, making sure he felt comfortable and when he was ready, Soonyoung proceeded to prep him. The night was filled with moans of pleasure and sweet words shared between the two as they made love under the moonlight. It was filled with moans of each other's names, harsh grips were given to Jihoon's waist and hips and even his thighs and Soonyoung aimed slow and deep thrusts into him, making Jihoon claw at his back and wrap his legs tight around his waist, encouraging him to pick up the pace as they made eye contact. Jihoon forced himself to keep his eyes open despite the overwhelming pleasure begging him to close them because he didn't want to rip his gaze away from Soonyoung's orbs, gaze flicking down to his lips and how they were bitten from concentration and then he'd pull him into his embrace, kissing him slow and letting out little moans of pleasure into his mouth for the other to catch and return.  </p><p>When they had both reached their highs, they had forgotten about anything else except each other. Jihoon didn't think he'd ever felt better in his life and Soonyoung had trouble holding himself up as pleasure ran through his veins. He kept one hand on Jihoon's thigh which was shaking in his hold. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear, calming him down. "Are you okay, beautiful?" Soonyoung whispered. Jihoon nodded his head, pulling Soonyoung down for a kiss before he up and went to the bathroom, bringing back water and a washcloth. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Really good." Jihoon giggled. "Thank you."</p><p>"Why're you thanking me?" He asked as he cleaned Jihoon. Jihoon, who was still feeling like jelly, took the cloth from Soonyoung's hand motioning for him to lay down. Jihoon kneeled on shaky legs, even having to get Soonyoung to hold him up. He washed Soonyoung, not wanting himself to be the only one to be taken care of. </p><p>"For making me feel good. For making me feel loved." Jihoon handed the cloth to Soonyoung, who stood back up and Jihoon followed him, legs shaking with each step. When he reached Soonyoung, who was still bare just like he was, he wrapped his arms around him. </p><p>"I was coming back." Soonyoung chuckled, but turned around and pulled the other into his arms. "You're shaking by the way. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Jihoon looked up and smiled. </p><p>"You didn't hurt me, it felt amazing. Although I feel like my legs will betray me any minute now." Jihoon reassured with a hand running across his back. "Are you okay? Did I hurt your back?" </p><p>"Hmm, it stings but it'll be a reminder of how good I did." Jihoon scoffed at the response but just pulled Soonyoung back to bed, where they cuddled up for the rest of the night. "I love you." Soonyoung smiled, rubbing noses with the half asleep Jihoon in his arms. </p><p>"I love you too. Forvever, yeah? We'll love each other forever."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; &lt;3 &lt;&lt;&lt; </p><p> </p><p>Love each other, they did, and out of all the sections he could be in right now, Jihoon didn't expect to find himself in the art section. He was even more surprised that he was accompanied by a certain Kwon Soonyoung and his dreams were coming true. </p><p>"Shh, they'll hear you." Soonyoung placed his hand over Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon's eyes widened as he had registered just how loud he had been laughing. Soonyoung held a finger to his own mouth signalling him to be quiet. He was pushed up against the bookshelf which held the array of art books and of course Soonyoung had led them there. Jihoon was about to playfully bite Soonyoung's hand so he'd remove it but a loud voice boomed in the building. </p><p>"You know, you're not meant to run away from your own wedding. We're meant to be taking photos." Seungcheol's voice was the one currently trying to coax them from their hiding spot on the seventh floor. Jihoon hadn't even realised how many steps they had ran up because after they had kissed at the front of the hall in the very library Soonyoung promised they'd get married in, and after everyone had turned their heads to look at the door, expecting the newlyweds to walk out the doors for pictures before getting in the car prepared for them to the reception, the both of them had taken off up the stairs and to a floor no one could find them. The library was huge so they just let it play out as they tried to keep quiet with the giggles. </p><p>"I haven't played hide and seek for years." Jihoon whispered. He was sure everyone was checking each floor so he kept quiet in the off chance that one of them was nearby. Soonyoung gave his own smile, leaning down and placing a peck on Jihoon's lips. </p><p>"Did I tell you how much I love you?" </p><p>"Soonyoung, your vows were like twenty minutes." Jihoon teased the other to which he pouted at him. "...But I'll never get tired of hearing it." Jihoon held out his wrist and Soonyoung did the same. Soonyoung had tattooed a little tiger doodle on his wrist and a book on himself. They showcased the other person and Soonyoung hadn't wanted Jihoon's name on his wrist since he had it right across his chest, just like he had said. </p><p>"Hey!" Soonyoung yelled once he looked to the side. Jihoon gave him a pointed glare, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted to get them both caught. "Look, baby. It's your book." Indeed, Jihoon had wrote a book (that Soonyoung annoyingly teased him about taking credit for) about magic paintings and soulmates and honestly the first time Soonyoung had read the book he thought he wouldn't like it that much, but he was pleasantly surprised. The book felt like home, it felt like getting a warm hug from your favourite person in the whole world. He even made Jihoon read it to him sometimes because his voice was like a soft lullaby.</p><p>"What's it doing in the art section?" Jihoon grumbled. "It's meant to be in fantasy and non-fiction." </p><p>"Uh, it is art. That's why it's here." Jihoon pushed Soonyoung's chest lightly with a forming blush on his cheeks. </p><p>"Stop it." But Soonyoung all but smiled cheekily at him. Then he went back to staring at him intently. Jihoon listened out for anyone that may have reached the floor they were on until he spoke up again with a whisper. "Can I help you? It's rude to stare, baby."</p><p>"I'm hoping so." Soonyoung whispered back. "I wanted to know whether they had a specific book. You know books better than me so maybe you'd be able to find it." Jihoon raised an eyebrow. He knew that Soonyoung had gotten more into reading thanks to him but to get him read daily was an issue because he was always so busy with the parlour, maybe it was a tattoo book. "You'll probably need the name. It's called my husband's lips against my own right now because I'm deprived of his attention." </p><p>"That's a long title, they could've shortened it." Jihoon teased but Soonyoung just pushed his husband against the bookshelf even more until he leaned down and connected their lips into a messy kiss. "You know." Jihoon said between kisses. "We could've waited until later for all of this." </p><p>"If I remember correctly when we had that talk about weddings years ago, you said how you'd love to run away at the end." Jihoon didn't think Soonyoung would remember that part but he did, but he couldn't lie and say it wasn't fun. </p><p>"We have to go out there sooner or later." Jihoon stated the obvious. Soonyoung hummed but swiped down to steal yet another kiss. "Another thing, I can't believe that our honeymoon will mean you get to see your artwork in a museum, like isn't it incredible. I said you'd be able to do great things and here you are."</p><p>"I thought you were going to say you hated the idea of that." Soonyoung had been given attention because of his artwork after people had saw the painting of Jihoon's bookshop and then his own portfolio, it allowed him to create a piece that consisted of red strings and thick line art with pops of colour that really stood out. It was a piece that meant a lot to him because it was all about Jihoon, how Jihoon was his soulmate, how Jihoon brought so much colour into his life and how Jihoon was there to stay with him for the rest of his life. </p><p>"No, I'm so happy for you. It'll be such a fun honeymoon, and we can get pictures of all the sights. As long as we're together it'll be perfect."</p><p>"Picture perfect." Soonyoung chuckled and Jihoon nodded. </p><p>"You two." Seungcheol was stood at the end of the aisle as the two of them stood in the middle, still wrapped in each other's embrace. "I'm not even going to ask but you." He pointed at Jihoon. "And your Prince Charming." He pointed at Soonyoung. "Need to be downstairs for photos." The couple kissed one more time before Seungcheol was telling them to hurry along before Mingyu opted on photoshopping them in, and Seungcheol threatened the use of embarassing photos being photoshopped in and that soon moved the couple.</p><p>Now Jihoon thought of it, if he hadn't of ended up in the art section the day Seokmin entered the library he probably would've never considered a tattoo and he definitely wouldn't have met Soonyoung, the love of his life. Maybe Jihoon didn't mind the art section after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! </p><p>Wow, this second chapter took me over a month to write and update... I really hope it was worth the wait. I've been really busy with uni assignments (which I'm actually still in the middle of haha), and honestly lately I've felt so unmotivated with my writing, I have another fic that I want to write but I don't know whether I have the motivation haha. It's always nice to know that people enjoy what you write because it really helps with motivation but maybe lately I've just been really tired, it's been quite hectic with life lately. I didn't really proof read this chapter because I literally have a uni workshop in less than ten minutes and I'm trying to get it out before then. But I honestly hope to come back with another fic because I truly do love writing them. I just feel myself sometimes needing to take a break so I don't fall into a pit of wanting to delete my entire works and not writing again lmao. </p><p>Also the solos coming out aaaaa!!! I haven't said much about them but they're amazing and I cannot wait for Hao's and if Chan is next then we'll have all of Performance Unit aaaa!!! Like if they all get solos and then drop some crazy album out of it, I'm going broke... I already did with Hoshi's merch like 50 pcs for his solo... </p><p>Anyways that's enough rambling from me today haha. Thank you for taking the time to read, have a lovely week and stay safe &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey!!! I'm back with this looooong au omg. I didn't expect to write this much and I still want to write more so I had to split this into two parts. I don't know when part two will be out since I haven't started it yet, but honestly it'll probably take you a year to read through this one ;-; I quite like it and even though I was aiming for this to just be a oneshot, it's not turned out like that lmao. Honestly I can just add a bit more in the next chapter hhehhehehe. </p>
<p>I really want to write some more short, oneshot type fics because right now I'm not really liking chpatered fics for my works. I love reading chaptered fics and I do enjoy creating chaptered fics but I also want to do other things haha. Also I may change the title of this one, I'm so awful at coming up with titles and summaries, it's ridiculous </p>
<p>Anyways!! I hope it's enjoyable, and maybe if people like it I can make some more shorter but longer fics. If it's too long I apologise. I got so carried away lol. </p>
<p>Until next time!!! Thank you so much for taking the time to read, I appreciate it!! Have a lovely week and stay safe &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>